ProtoMateria
by Kappa13
Summary: Normal world AU. Vincent suffers from split personalities  DID  Read the author's note for full explination. Cid/Vincent, mentions of past Cid/Chaos, Reno/Chaos, Chaos/multiple past partners, Vincent/Lucrecia, Vincent/Hojo, Non-con, pedophilia, abuse.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FF7 in any way, this is only for fun, not for profit.

****I'm sorry, I wrote this so long ago that for some reason now when I read it to edit it I can't even get into the story. This was first intended to be chapter but I couldn't decide where to chapter it at the time of writing it. I hope you enjoy it anyway even if it feels to me like a mistake to have written it****

"Proto-Materia" Is the name of the club that Chaos is well known to inhabit. That's how I got the title.

A/N: Complete normal human AU! Vincent Valentine is just a poor, somewhat fractured man. Between the loss of his father (Grimoire) at a young age, the abusive uncle (Hojo) mentally and sexually harassing him as a young child his mind had shattered into 5 separate personalities: Vincent, the quiet, 'normal' personality; Chaos, the 'tell it like it is' uncaring what the rest thinks, slightly overprotective and teasing big brother; Death Gigas, the completely emotionless, withdrawn, lost child; Galian Beast, the scared, hiding 'animal' that runs on instinct and Hellmasker, the completely extreme, psychotic, personality.

Character Set Up: (I figured this would be needed/good to have since I have trouble keeping track sometimes)  
>Hojo: Abusive uncle that took Vincent in after his father went missing<br>Tifa: Vincent's therapist  
>Cid: Bouncer at the Proto-Materia bar<br>Barret: (Mentioned but not really part of the story) Bouncer at Prot-Materia  
>Cloud: Vincent's business partner<br>Shelke, Nero, Shalua, Yuffie: Workers at Vincent's and Cloud's delivery company  
>Lucrecia, Angeal, Azul, Rosso, Weiss, Elena, Reno, Rude, Reeve, Gast, and Aeris are all mentioned as well but I don't want to ruin too many surprises.<p>

X

X

"Chaos," a voice called over the music. The golden eyed man turned to give the woman a small smile as he made his way through the crowd to his private section. "Chaos!" "Hey Chaos, long time no see," similar voices, male and female made similar remarks while he settled into the soft red satin pillows lining the almost bed-like booth.

"Hey, wondered when I'd see **you** here," the blonde bouncer leaned over the back of the booth to talk with him.

"It has been awhile hasn't it? When do you get off?"

The bouncer chuckled, "I'm off work at 3."

Chaos chuckled, "See you then."

X-

"Ugh," Vincent groaned as he turned over, his head was killing him. "Damnit," he grumbled as he sat up at the edge of his bed. "At least I woke up at home," he grunted as he body protested the soreness. "Why is it always men?" He opted for a nice hot bath in hopes of easing his aching body and head; he had to get moving, he had meetings to get to.

X-

"So, how have you been Vincent?"

Vincent sat on the couch. "Chaos got out the other night. I don't even know when he took over," his hands ran over his red eyes as he turned to lay back. "I think you need to put me back on the meds…"

"We've just weaned you off them, remember? You got to the point where you were unable to function on your own and became nearly comatose…"

"I know," Vincent sighed. "I can't run the risk of them hurting someone though…"

"Vincent, that was a long time ago, you've gotten much better on being aware of them and controlling them."

"Tifa, I lost control. Chaos took over and I lost a complete night. I'm just glad I woke up in my own bed and not some random stranger's… If it were one of the others it could have been much worse!"

"Vincent, why were these other personalities created?"

"We've been through this Tifa, I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Please, just one at a time. Who was first?" Tifa gave an understanding soft smile while Vincent sighed and rested back on the couch, looking away from her.

"Gigas… When dad went missing, I was young and my mental and emotional state completely shut down. The walking dead. Death Gigas was my escape from the world." Vincent closed his eyes, trying to keep old feelings at bay. "When I went to live with my uncle… Galian was next. Scared animal just wanting to hide from him. Galian beast. Chaos followed soon after. A protector, someone stronger than me and not afraid to speak up or strike out…"

Tifa calmly waited for Vincent to continue, when he didn't, "What about the other? What was he called again?"

"Hellmasker," Vincent's voice shook. "He… I don't know when he was created he was just there."

"You said before that he was the worst. You never said how," Tifa softly prodded for him to continue, to explain, hoping that telling another would help to soften his worry about his condition.

"He's, a complete psychopath. Can we change the subject? I'm really not comfortable talking about him."

"Alright… but you know you will have to confront them all eventually. They are here because of your inability to cope with the incidences of your past and your inability to interact with others."

"Would you stop trying to press on the boy's past? All you're doing is making it worse for him," Tifa blinked and quickly looked up from her notes, Vincent was sitting up on the couch looking rather annoyed at her.

"Vincent?"

"No, I'm Chaos. You pushed him too hard so he went running to 'big brother' to keep him safe."

"So that's what you are? Big brother…" Tifa was scribbling while she looked over the sudden change in Vincent's acting and reacting.

"Come now, you've met me before. Not exactly, more a protector than sibling," Chaos gave a half smirk as he sat up and crossed his legs.

"I have?"

"I'm so easily forgotten? I feel hurt," he chuckled and shook his head. "I believe it was just after you took us on from Reeve… You were touching too much on old wounds and Vincent shut down. You were lucky he didn't completely lose himself to Gigas. That one is a little difficult to get the kid back from."

"So you're the most dominant aside from Vincent?" Chaos nodded once, grinning when the younger woman scribbled more things onto the paper. "What are the others to him then?"

"Gigas is nothingness, where he goes to just shut out the world for awhile. Galian is just when he gets too afraid or worried to act or react in anyway except for instinctual. And Hellmasker… As the kid said, he's a total psychopath. All he cares about is being alone or causing pain… or… it's unimportant."

"What caused that type of personality?" Tifa was leaning over her clipboard to watch him.

"Abuse… Do I truly need to go into detail?"

"It would be helpful."

Chaos sighed, "The past is his to tell. We are just the present escape. I'm sorry. He doesn't wish to speak of it. He's afraid of what Hellmasker might do if he starts thinking of that."

"Why?" Tifa was still scribbling, though she never stopped watching the way Chaos was moving and reacting to her.

"Hellmasker was the one that took care of the abuser. Check up on Vincent, you will find out more of his past than he is willing to speak about." Chaos gave a sigh, "Vincent doesn't want to be here… Can we leave yet? I don't want to let him wake up unless he can leave."

"It's a little early, but I guess we can stop there. How does it work? Switching personalities."

"Like waking up and falling asleep. It is a little different for all of us. To Vincent it probably feels like daydreaming or spacing out until he regains consciousness. Though I'm never really asleep, I'm always looking out for him."

"Alright, can I observe the change?"

Chaos chuckled, "You were right there when I took over, and you're asking to watch something that can't even be seen?"

"Well, I just thought it polite to ask… some people are private about things and I wasn't sure if you'd mind my actually studying the event." Chaos' eyes became unfocused as he watched the wall behind the young therapist. "Chaos? Chaos…? Vincent?" Red eyes blinked before focusing on her.

"Oh, sorry… I must have spaced," he rubbed at his eyes tiredly, as if waking up from a restless sleep. "What were you saying?"

"Just that we should call it a day. You seem tired and distracted."

"Alright… good day Ms. Lockhart."

"Vincent, do you mind if I stop by sometime? I know you're under stress and I was wanting to see your home environment," she was very meek in asking, even after knowing the man for over a year.

"I don't mind. I have a small thing to take care of today but that will be done quickly. If you don't mind helping me with the leftovers I'll make us a dinner so you can observe my normal interactive behavior."

"That would be nice…"

Vincent smiled softly, "Alright. Oh, how do you like your roast? Medium, rare or well?"

"Medium rare is fine." Tifa smiled back, Vincent nodded before he left.

X-

Tifa walked up to the apartment and checked the time before knocking on the door. She expected a little wait due to the man no doubt finishing prepping the meal but when it was a few minutes she knocked again. "Vincent?" She tried the door, looking concerned when the handle turned and glanced around as she stepped in. Her nose crinkled at the smell of burning meat. "Vincent?" Her voice was a little panicked when she got no response. She followed the smell to where a large kitchen was. Smoke was seen bellowing from a skillet. She quickly circled around to turn it off. "Ah," she gasped when she saw the man kneeling on the floor behind the cooking island. "Oh Vincent you scared me… Vincent? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" She reached out to touch the hiding man.

When the man turned suddenly it spooked her into jumping back. She stared wide eyed at the man's red smeared face before seeing his cut, scratched, bitten and bleeding left arm. "What have you done?" She got a very aggressive response when she tried to help stop the bleeding. "Vincent? Vincent! Come on, wake up! You're hurting yourself." The distant red eyes finally started focusing on her, she gave a sigh and smiled softly at the man. "Vincent?"

"Tifa? What… when did you get here?" Tifa's eyes turned from relief to sorrowful when he noticed his arm, "Uh?" He swallowed, blanching, "Oh God!" He covered his mouth and bolted toward the back of the apartment, Tifa flinched when she heard a retching noise.

"I'm sorry Vincent, I have to call…" She grabbed her phone before calling a colleague.

X-

Vincent was panting harshly, his head jerking left and right as he stared down at the arm restraints, "Please. Let me up… I won't try to hurt myself or anyone else. I just… Please?" He couldn't help but thrash suddenly against the padded restraints, his eyes turning wildly around the room at the nurses still attending him. His mind kept flashing on images of past restraints, past helplessness, past trauma. "Please, he's going to wake up again…"

"Vincent," he jolted when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Vincent, it's procedure. We had to stitch and bandage your arm; we can't run the risk of you opening it again."

"Tifa?" His eyes cleared enough to focus on her worried smile, "Please, make them let me loose… Hellmasker will resurface and I will hurt myself again if he does."

"Alright," she didn't seem truly convinced, Vincent wasn't sure if he should be hurt or worried by that.

"Thank you," Vincent's breathing calmed almost instantly when his wrists and ankles were released. He turned only enough to be comfortable and to give himself a false feeling of safety before his eyes turned distant again.

"Vincent?" The dull eyes turned toward her, she frowned in worry. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was just cutting up carrots for the meal… I slipped and the knife struck my hand. The next thing I knew you were calling my name." Vincent's body gave a twitch when his stomach protested the memory of him becoming ill.

"Your arm was badly injured. What happened?"

"Hellmasker. He has a thing about blood. Sometimes I can't control myself at all because of him… Tifa, he isn't safe to be around. If he wakes up they have to stay away."

"Mr. Valentine," Vincent blinked and looked over at the door, a young red headed doctor came in wearing a white lab coat. A taller stone faced man walking close behind. "Chaos?"

Vincent blinked at him, sighed and looked away. "I don't know you, I'm sorry."

"Vincent has DID," Tifa filled in while the doctor appeared slightly confused.

_Oh, it's Reno! He's a fun guy. Nice too, a little too nice for much more than a roll in bed. _Vincent groaned and turned his head, "I didn't need to know that…"

"Know what?" Tifa blinked at him.

"Chaos, he was talking to me, he hasn't done that in years. Did they give me any meds?"

"So you're aware of the other personality?" Reno looked intrigued at that.

"Yes, I know the others are there… Chaos is just the only one that usually spoke to me. And I don't care what has happened between you and him, I just don't want to hear about it," Vincent added, letting the doctor think he was speaking to him.

"Fair enough," Reno watched the man shaking his head. "You're not… phobic, are you?"

"Phobic? Of what?" _I believe he's speaking of male only relationships._ "No, I don't care about that. I've dealt with it for years."

Reno smirked, "You're straight?"

"I've only ever had girlfriends if that's what you mean. Chaos doesn't care, though he prefers men it would seem…" Vincent suddenly flashed on an image of the red haired man panting while he moved and ground above him. "I did NOT need to see that! Damnit Chaos!"

"See what?" Reno asked, waving off the still present silent man beside him. "It's alright Rude."

Vincent kept glancing over at Tifa, he sighed and shook his head. "Chaos usually doesn't top men… You must be a special case."

Reno's jaw dropped, his cheeks tinting as red as his hair, "Hey, I was on top yo!"

"You were riding… that doesn't qualify as topping." Vincent tried to ignore Tifa's soft giggling as Reno's face got even redder.

"Chaos?" Tifa couldn't help but ask at the sudden change in Vincent's acting.

"No, it's still me."

"You're acting completely different from your normal responses."

"Chaos likes Reno… And I guess I'm comfortable around him because of that." Vincent's eyes skimmed over the empty white, sterile hospital room, "Can I go home now? Please? I'm not comfortable here, I can feel Gigas trying to surface each time I see the room. I wasn't trying to kill myself, Hellmasker just went overboard and I wasn't able to keep him in check."

"I'm sorry, we have to keep you for the 72 hour watch. If you don't present with any other signs of being a danger to yourself or others then you can go home."

Vincent's head dropped at Reno's words, "Alright… If I have to stay, can I at least use a phone? I have to inform my business partner about my absence."

"Sure, you can use mine," Tifa offered her cell phone.

"Thank you," Vincent was surprised when they all left the room, he had expected them to watch to make sure he didn't try to hurt himself with the object. He typed in the long ago memorized number and waited.

"Uh… yeah?" a very tired voice asked from the other end.

Vincent flinched and caught a glimpse of the time on the phone. "Sorry it's so late, Cloud. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Vincent? No worries, you've called me later than this." Vincent nearly groaned at the comment.

"Well, I'm sorry to wake you. I just wanted to warn you I won't be able to be reached for a little while."

"Oh… well you have been looking stressed lately. You should take a little break. I've got things covered on this end. How long are you going to be gone?"

Vincent rubbed his eyes, "Let's just say I'm taking a long weekend…"

Cloud chuckled on the other end, "Hope you feel better after your break. I'm going back to bed. If you're not going to be around that means I have to check the damn numbers tomorrow alone and I've got to get up early."

"Good night." Vincent heard something similar mumbled before the phone disconnected. He signed and closed the phone. He looked up when Tifa came back in, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She gave him a soft smile as she took it. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." _You should. It would help you more than you think. A few moments of bad memories for someone that truly understands… Not a bad trade if you ask me._ "I should though." _Now you're getting it._

"What do you want to talk about?"

Vincent blinked, he had expected her to push him toward the past not let him choose. "He didn't attack you did he?"

"Hellmasker? No… he just scared me is all. You woke up when I called your name."

Vincent winced when he remembered waking up to the taste of blood. "He… is very dangerous."

"Chaos and you have both said that. What caused him to be that way?"

Vincent kept trying to start speaking, his mind couldn't even begin to filter or sort what should be said and what shouldn't. "I know, I just can't explain it. He is every rage filled violent thought I'd ever had. Those random, I wish he was gone or would feel the pain he's causing, fleeting moments of anger… I had a lot of them as a kid. I don't even know when Hellmasker started taking shape. After Gigas I could sense them there as if they were just waiting for me to need them to surface. He wasn't, isn't like the others. The oddest thing would set him off. I didn't understand it until much later. I just… stopped. Everything that chanced him surfacing I stopped. I withdrew from everyone, I didn't socialize with any of the other children, and I didn't play outside like the rest of them. I couldn't risk being around anyone or getting hurt."

"Blood is his trigger, isn't it?" Tifa watched, slightly worried at Vincent rubbing along his bandaged left arm while he spoke. She gave him an understanding smile when he finally looked up at her and focused on her rather than the past. However glad she was that he was opening up to her, she didn't want him to fall so far back that his mental state was at risk. She wanted him to want to tell her, not feel he had to. "Vincent, stop, you're reopening your wounds," she caught his hand when she noticed red starting to seep into the bandage, he winced when he realized what he had done and looked at it worried. "I'll get someone to rewrap that," he nodded at her as she walked out of the room.

_Calm down… You're getting us riled up. He'll resurface if you keep causing yourself pain even if you're too numb to realize you're doing it._

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the nurse working on his arm blinked at him confused. "I won't do it again." The nurse made a soft noise that sounded like a skeptical snort while she shook her head and smirked.

"Vincent," Tifa's voice caused him to look up at her. "When did he first surface?"

Vincent's red eyes skimmed over the room, "I- I… don't know. I knew I was pulling away from everything, trying to numb myself but… When it would happen, I didn't care why I stopped being there I just didn't want to remember. I was glad when I suddenly couldn't remember…"

"Vincent," a hand brushed his uninjured arm and he jumped, nearly forgetting Tifa's presents. "I didn't mean to scare you. When do _you_ remember him waking up the first time?"

"A few months before my uncle… was killed. I was losing large chunks of time. What I would wake up to," Vincent shuddered and gulped as his stomach churned. "None of the others have ever done anything like that. Sometimes I recall what he had done. The worst is when… I see what he does, as if I'm there watching and unable to stop him." Vincent paused, shaking his head, "Chaos, leave me alone… I need to talk."

"Vincent, it's alright, you can stop if you're uncomfortable," Tifa reached out, though never quite touching him.

"Chaos wants to surface, he remembers what happened the last time I tried to explain to someone what caused all this." Vincent's head shook again, this time a groan was heard as his hand rose to hold it. "That bitch couldn't seem to comprehend that Vince was hers and hers alone, even after he tried to explain what was going on with him."

"Chaos?" Tifa asked with a small smirk on her lips as she leaned toward him.

"Yeah, it's me. That, ugh there isn't even a word anywhere near close enough to it, she started yelling and screaming at him. She wanted to know who it was he was cheating with. That… woman… even accused him of being with Yuffie… YUFFIE, she was 16 for crying out loud!" Chaos' rant suddenly stopped with a sigh. "I can't believe she broke his heart like that… We both tried to explain to her. And we all did our best to leave them be. She just couldn't stay calm when he tried to explain why he would leave without telling her, or act so distance before he left. Why some nights he didn't come home… We both tried to tell her, tried to get her to understand, that it was always only Vincent that went to her bed. I even gave up women to keep Vincent's conscience clear and their relationship 'pure'… That little hypocritical bitch!"

"Chaos, calm down," Tifa rested a hand on his leg, causing him to jump in surprise. "It's alright."

"I'm still pissed as hell at her… She shouldn't have done that to him. She was the reason he started… he didn't need us when she was around… not nearly as much as he did before. She even got him smiling again. If only she had just accepted us as we are. We wouldn't be needed if she had just accepted him as he is and not thrown him back to us." He finally stopped to breath out a sigh and lay back on the bed to rest an arm over his eyes. "All that bastard's fault… between him and that bitch… It looks like there is no help for Vincent."

Chaos flinched when he felt a small hand settle on his arm, "There is always help out there, he's made quite a few steps up by asking for it. Why do you think you're here?"

Chaos gave a soft smile, Tifa blinked when it reminded of Vincent's smile. "Yeah, he might be moving on… After all, I wasn't expecting him to say yes to you having dinner together."

Tifa offered an understanding smile back. "I need to get going. You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll let Vince know you left while he was asleep. I was trying to fade into the background with being silent to him but it seems he needs someone too much for me to be quiet anymore."

Tifa smiled and patted his shoulder, "Get some sleep."

"Doctor's orders?" Chaos smiled before resting his un-bandaged arm behind his head and shifting to be comfortable.

A few hours later, Chaos stirred from sleep to blink up at the red headed doctor checking on him. "Hmm, Reno? Couldn't stay away could you?" His arm snaked around the slender doctor's waist to pull him closer.

"Chaos, stop that, it's not appropriate," Chaos blinked when the usually feisty redhead swatted his hand away and wrote something on his clipboard.

"You never complained before," Chaos teased while laying his head at the perfect angle to look up from crotch level at the doctor.

Reno raised a brow, a sarcastic smirk was seen a moment before the doctor's persona returned. "Sex is a coping mechanism for you isn't it?"

"Sex, no… It's just the most entertaining way to relieve stress." Reno was giving him that smile, Chaos' matching, "How about a little stress relief before you go back on your rounds?"

Reno's smile faded as his hand reached to brush across Chaos' face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? About Vince? Hey, he's the owner of this body, I'm just borrowing it. Besides, I do believe you 'just needed a good fucking' if I do recall."

Reno chuckled, "Well that was true." He gave a soft hum of uncertainty as Chaos' hand snaked into his deep red hair, pulling him closer. "Just one," Chaos was grinning as the doctor leaned down for a kiss.

If Reno's eyes had been open he would have noticed the slight wince Chaos gave just before their lips touched, he did realize something wasn't right when they never met and he blinked in confusion as the other shook his head and rubbed at his eyes as he stared at the doctor. "Damnit Chaos, must you hit on everything with a dick?"

Reno flinched, not quite certain how do deal with the situation, "Uh… I'm…"

"Don't bother apologizing. If he wants you in bed, he gets you there." Vincent grumbled and rubbed his head. "He's damn manipulative."

Reno smirked softly, "They say people with multiple personalities, that each is just an extreme of their own suppressed emotions and desires."

"If that is true, then you're telling me that all I really want to do is fuck, kill, or ignore every single person on the planet…" Vincent looked up at the red head, a little annoyed.

"I'm saying you're suppressing things and they are taking your desire, rage, and fear to an extreme. It's not 'them' that you need to accept and get use to, it's yourself." Reno gave an unsure smile before he left the room for the night.

X-

Vincent was watching out the window the next day, the sun had just started getting up high enough to see over the tall buildings. "Mr. Valentine?" He turned to look at the orderly, Rude. "Dr. Sinclair wants to talk to you." Vincent nodded automatically and followed silently after the man. He was lucky to have stayed off the med list so far and really didn't want to have to fight off the affects of any sedatives along with the others by making any wrong moves.

The moment he got into the doctor's office, Reno looked up at him and sighed, "You're withdrawing…"

"I want to go home. I'm not a danger to myself or others, but if I stay here and one of the others get me drugged, they might try to hurt someone."

"How's the arm?"

"It hurts, I've had worse though. I don't need any drugs. I just want to go home before they take over. I feel Gigas trying to surface, and I'm sick of fighting him."

"Gigas? Which is that?" Vincent's bright red eyes dulled down to a flat clay color right in front of Reno, the doctor blinked as Vincent's head turned this way and that, lazily, as if realizing he was somewhere he had never seen before. The flat eyes looked down at the floor once the room had been viewed, his hair shifting forward to hide his face completely. "Vincent?" The man standing on the other side of the desk didn't even raise his eyes to acknowledge the voice, merely blinked at the grey carpet at his feet. "Vincent?" was asked again.

Eyes blinked, no one else was in the room, Vincent's head finally rose up. The man had to be talking to him, no one else was in the room. "Gigas," was said softly as the dull eyes stared blankly at the confused man.

Reno's eyes narrowed in slight confusion as he stood up to walk around his desk to look at the man. "Gigas? Let Vincent back in control." Black hair shifted as Gigas tilted his head to the side. "Then let Chaos in control," Reno tried when he realized the other was confused as well.

"Who is Chaos and Vincent?"

Reno's eyes widened in surprise, Chaos and Vincent knew of each other as well as the others but this one didn't know about either of them? "Vincent is the one that's awake when you're asleep."

Black hair fell back into Gigas' face as the man looked down again, shifting when he seemed to be trying to think about it. "I don't sleep…" Dull eyes narrowed as he raised his left arm, looking at the bandage as if it had just come into existence. "Hurt," dull eyes flickered left and right before they centered again, "When?"

"Yesterday. It's why you're here," Reno was at a loss for how to handle this. Vincent, Gigas rather, seemed to be watchful yet indifferent of everything. The dull eyes left the bandage, seeming to forget about it. The only tell was the light brush his hand made over it randomly, as if reminding himself it was there. Reno sighed, catching Gigas' attention long enough to see him raise a hand up to his bright red hair to scratch at it, "Is there someone I can call to make sure you'll get home alright?"

Dull eyes blinked up at him, shifting as if trying to think. "Cid," Gigas reached to take something from his pocket, looking confused when he suddenly realized he wasn't in his normal clothes. "Phone…?"

"It's with your personal affects." Reno had to smirk when Gigas looked at him confused. "It's with your stuff yo." He only got a nod; he reminded so much of a lost child he had to smile. "So… Cid?" Reno jotted the name down with a note to check Valentine's things for a cell phone, hoping it had a number. "Okay. I'm gonna call my friend Rude in. He'll take you back your room yo. He's nice as long as you're nice, understand?" He got a blank nod, leaving him to believe the other wouldn't cause any trouble as long as nothing happened to him. "Rude, you can take Gigas back to his room yo."

The stern looking orderly raised an eyebrow at Reno when he entered but noticed Vincent's current state and nodded in understanding. "Gigas, we're going back to your room." He smiled softly and held out his hand to help usher the other toward the office door. He blinked when the other didn't move and risked a soft pat on his shoulder; that got him to look over at him. "Come along now," Gigas didn't seem to mind Rude's touching him, but didn't seem to want to move without some small nudges of guidance.

Reno sighed before turning his attention to finding Cid's number.

X-

Gigas was staring out the window, the occasional bird flying by being the only time he focused on any one thing. "Gigas," dull red eyes blinked before he turned his head toward the voice to see the stern faced Rude stepping through the door. "You have company."

The scruffy faced blonde walked in, shaking his head, "Kid, what have you gotten yerself into and why the hell didn't you call me earlier?"

"Cid," was all the distant man said.

"Well at least ya remember me," Cid laughed and went to pat Gigas on the top of his head. Rude stiffened when Gigas suddenly flinched and stepped back from the hand. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you have a problem with that…" Cid gave a soft smile as he automatically grabbed at a cigarette tucked behind his ear and put it to his lips in a nervous manor.

Gigas blinked at the object before reaching up and grabbing it before Cid could light it. "…" tobacco scattered as the cigarette was broken between fingers.

"Ya know… you and Vince both do that and it really pisses me off…" Gigas merely tilted his head in question at Cid. "Never mind, let's get ya home." Cid smirked when he saw something flash in Gigas' dull eyes, something akin to trust. "Alright kid, I brought yer clothes, do ya need help gettin' changed?" Rude, convinced Cid had no real risk of being hurt by the docile man, slipped into the hall as Gigas started trying to get his shirt off. "Let me help ya with that," Cid calmly gripped the cloth trying to catch on the bandages on Gigas' left arm and helped him slip it off without reopening the wound. "Need help gettin' the shirt on?" Cid smirked when no response was given though the other easily slid the replacement over his head without touching his arm. "I'll let ya get the rest alone," he slipped out into the hall to stand next to the stone faced orderly. "He give ya any trouble?"

"No, confused the hell out of Dr. Sinclair though," Rude gave a small smile.

"That's Death Gigas fer ya…" Cid reached for another cigarette, this time wisely leaving it unlit between his lips as he looked at the door calculating how long he waited. "Gigas… Ya done in there?" He warned before pushing the door open slowly. Gigas looked up at him while straightening his clothes before looking around for his wallet and phone to put them in their places. "I got them," Cid called once he realized what he was searching for. "I didn't wanna risk them being lost," Gigas nodded in understanding as Cid held out the rest of his property to him before placing them in the right places and continuing to stare blankly at the floor. "Let's get you home. Maybe see if we can get Vince to wake back up…" Cid mumbled under his breath as he led Gigas out of the room like a lost puppy.

X-

Gigas looked around when Cid led him through the doorway, home. A small smile tried to show, the barest twitch of his lip was the only expression he made as he finally walked away from Cid to look around. It had changed a bit; all the photos that had been scattered across the walls of that nice smiling woman were all gone. He frowned, the slightest downward twitch of his lip. He missed them; they always made him feel better, like the world wasn't as hollow as he thought it to be.

Cid watched, half smirking, as the man wandered a little to see the rest of the room. He automatically lifted a badly crumpled cigarette to his lips, Gigas instantly lifted his head toward him. "Easy, I ain't lightin' it…" Cid held up his hands to show there wasn't a lighter in them. "Just somethin' to relax. Speakin' of relaxin', why don't you go on and get a bath? I remember Vince tellin' me ya like keepin' clean."

"Vince?" Gigas' head tilted as he started to shuffle toward the back of the apartment, knowing where Cid would be guiding him.

"A friend a mine." Cid smirked as Gigas started fumbling with his shirt, "Let me help…" Gigas flinched when he suddenly had arms reaching around him, Cid quickly apologized and stepped away to circle around so the other could see him. "Ya still have trouble with undoing buttons, don't ya?" Cid felt muscle flex from worry in the places he touched to unfasten the buttons on Gigas' shirt. "Need help with your pants too?" He got no answer, he carefully reached to shift the buttons free before stepping back to give Gigas the choice to move away. He had to smirk as the man shifted to get his shirt off and automatically reached out for Cid to help with his bandaged arm. "There ya are… Now don't go gettin' yer arm wet. It'll make it worse," Gigas dropped his head in understanding as he went into the bathroom to actually smile at the large deep bathtub in front of him.

Cid smirked and pulled the door slightly closed so that Gigas would feel a sense of privacy while letting him hear the occasional shifting of the water in the tub, and even a soft sound of contentment when he went to lie out on the large couch in the living room and rub at his knee. His old wounds were causing a dull ache. "I'm gettin' too old ta babysit, Vince…"

X-

Vincent blinked, water shifting as he looked around at the new scenery. He knew it at least, he sighed in relief; he was home. In his own tub, the slowly diminishing bubbles telling him who was the one that had stepped into the tub. Gigas always had a soft spot for bubbles, Vincent suspected he just liked watching them move around as he swatted at them or something. He stretched and dunked his head under the water to try to clean off whatever soap residue may be left from Gigas being distracted before he pulled the stopper and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed for a deep red towel to throw around his waist as he scratched at his water tangled hair before going about trying to get it dry.

"Hey, Vince, ya finally awake?" Vincent froze when he stepped out into the hall, hand instantly clutching at the towel around his waist as he looked toward the familiar voice. "Relax, I've seen it all before," Cid chuckled at the worried look on Vincent's startled face.

Red eyes narrowed, "That better not be lit Highwind, or you're fired…"

"Relax Valentine. Gigas broke one already and I ain't stupid enough to light up in yer house. Just needed something to calm my nerves."

Vincent didn't look convinced as he disappeared into his bedroom to get his clothes. When he returned to the living room he saw Cid stretching as he stood. "Did Gigas cause any trouble?"

"Naw, he's just a lost kid that wanted to go home. The doc musta got my name from him 'cause you were gone when I was called ta come get ya," the older blonde gave a cringe as his knee popped loudly and he rubbed at it to try to ease the misfiring nerves. "Gettin' way too old for this Vince."

"Thank you anyway." Cid just gave a cockeyed smile toward him. "Would you mind… staying with me for a little while? It's been so long since Gigas has surfaced, and with Him getting me injured in the first place. I really don't want to be alone right now…"

"Sure, I got tonight off, we can stay in with a beer and a movie."

Vincent's stomach churned at the thought, "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to drink. I tend to slip when I've been drinking. That's how Chaos gets control without my realizing it…"

Cid moved over on the long couch and lifted the remote when Vincent waved off the offer for him to choose the channel. A channel was flipped to as Vincent settled in as far away from Cid as the couch could let him. "Vince… regardless of what's happened between me and Chaos, I'm not going to try to molest ya if ya get too close."

Vincent shifted before letting himself pull away from the arm and rest against the back of the couch, "It was you the other night, wasn't it?"

Cid gave a nervous half smile, "Yeah…"Cid blinked when Vincent gave a sigh, of relief?

"At least I don't have to worry about getting tested."

Cid tried, failed, not to chuckle, "Yeah, no worries."

Vincent startled his guest by chuckling, "I never would have guessed you were into men."

Cid bit at his lip and shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh or smile too wide. "Considering what you're into…"

"I'm the normal one, it's the others that are 'into' weird things," Vincent sighed again, this time it was a sad sound that suddenly made Cid want to hold him. "I'm tired, Gigas must not have slept."

"From what the doc said, Gigas claims to not sleep," Cid said as he got up to head to the fridge for a drink.

"Yeah. Gigas is weird. Never sleeps, always watching to see when… he's coming home…" Vincent's eyes felt heavy, sleep finally forcing them to shut, he shook off the tiredness when Cid came back to sit down with a bottle in one hand and a can in the other. "I see you've found the beer," he smirked softly as the soda can was held out to him. He ended up setting it on the floor next to the couch without opening it, he was too tired to want a drink.

"Go to sleep Vince, I'll stay and make sure Chaos doesn't run off with yer body."

Vincent chuckled softly, curling up with his head resting on the back of the couch, "Thanks… Not Chaos I'm worried about though."

Vincent stirred once during the night, hearing Cid cursing about Romantic Comedies while he rummaged through his stock of DVDs. "Can't have Horror movies… 'Masker," was mumbled out tiredly as he shifted and fell back to sleep.

X-

Cid shifted, the warm weight that had settled on his chest in the middle of the night sighed softly and shifted to his left side. Blue eyes blinked open, looking down at the tangled mass of black hair on his chest. He tried to move, but strong hands only clutched tighter to his badly wrinkled shirt. He opted to just smile and wait for the man to wake up.

Someone was petting his hair; he made a sound and turned into the petting. It reminded of a time nearly forgotten. Red eyes blinked open, expecting to look up at a smiling older version of himself, they widened when it was blonde hair he spotted. "Cid?" He scrambled to get off of the startled man, his long legs tangling with Cid's and sending him falling backwards to land hard on the floor next to the couch.

"Whoa! Ya okay Vince?" He sat upright, staying put even while he wanted to help the frightened man off the floor.

"Oh God, what did we, he do last night? I just wanted you to stay here to keep Gigas calm not…" Vincent groaned, not moving for fear of discovering what Chaos had caused to happen.

"Vince, calm the fuck down, nothin' happened… Ya fell asleep on the couch and I didn't wanna steal yer bed or chance ya freakin' out if I tried ta move ya. Yer just a cuddler is all."

Red eyes darted around, "Nothing happened?"

"No," Cid smirked and held out his hand to help the worried man up. "I take it Chaos doesn't bring people home often?"

"No, I've woke up in other peoples' beds but I've never woken up with someone at my place…" Vincent reached up and finally took Cid's hand; the other was slightly distracted while he helped the man to his feet.

"Uh… I don't know how well you'll take this but… Chaos has asked me over a few times. I've never accepted 'cause I knew it'd make ya uncomfortable but..."

Vincent dropped onto the couch, "He has? He's never let **anyone** follow him home."

Cid didn't know what to say, he cringed and shrugged when Vincent finally turned his eyes back to him. "Ya got anything ta fix? I know ya haven't been eatin' well, ya hardly weigh nothin' and I know Gigas doesn't eat unless told to."

"The fridge," Vincent's hand absently swayed toward the kitchen behind them.

"Ya okay?" Cid was worried about the distant look in those bright red eyes. His worry lightened just a little when it was a thoughtful look in them and not thoughtless. Vincent nodded before Cid went over to the kitchen to check for food.

"He must… really like you…" was stated, unsure.

"Issat so?" Cid chuckled as he went about looking through the different cabinets to see where everything was.

"Yes. He keeps going back to you, doesn't he?" Cid dropped a mug, quickly shuffling when it dinged against the marble counter and catching it before it could break. "A… anything broken?" Vincent's voice sounded shaky.

"Naw, just dropped something. No harm." Cid made a big fuss over getting the nearly new can of coffee out of the fridge and grabbing the container of milk. "Uh… this is expired…" He groaned, not sure if he wanted to deal with the strong roast without it.

"It is? How long?" Vincent stood and finally went to lean on the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, purposefully giving Cid space.

"Couple 'a days… Not sure I wanna risk it, smells kinda odd," Cid's nose crinkled up at the sour smell from the container.

"Organic… It's a habit of mine. Put it back in the fridge, I'll make coffee cake later."

Vincent blinked as Cid brought the container up to his mouth, taking a decent sized drink. He bit his lip as the blonde's face contorted and he rushed for the sink to spit it back out and run the water to try to get rid of the taste. "Dear God Vince! What the hell is that from? Tastes like the back end of a skunk smells!"

"What part of 'Organic' don't you get? No preservatives… It means when it's sour, it's sour."

"Well ya were wantin' ta cook with it, thought a taste test would be a good idea ta see if it was edible… That ain't edible," Cid said between trying to scrub the taste off his tongue and gulping water.

Vincent couldn't help but smirk, "Coffee cake uses expired milk."

"Yeah well, I ain't eatin' none if that's what ya put in it…" Vincent smiled softly, sadly, as he remembered an identical incident with a small brunette woman. She had gone through a lot more than just a little water, and had gaped at him when he told her what he usually used the milk for and had said a similar thing. It took three coffee cakes before she was convinced to try it, Cloud even had to help with the convincing… Not that the young blonde had any problem with that, he was addicted to sweets. "Let's see what you have in there that **can** be eaten."

"There should be some eggs and bacon if you're wanting simple," Vincent commented, Cid made a sound when he found them and pulled the items out. "You'll have to cut the bacon up a bit though…"

"Yeesh, Vince… that's it, I'm movin' in!" Cid joked as he laid down the slab of thickly cut bacon and the carton of eggs. "Special cut? I don't think I've ever seen them sliced that thick…"

"I have a friend that's a butcher. He gets me the best cuts and I cater for him when he throws a party." That reminded him, Aeris should have a birthday coming up… That meant a full dinner and dessert usually. He wondered when he'd get a call from Gast wanting to talk about the menu. "You'll have to cut them up if you want them to cook properly."

"Already ahead of ya," Cid was slicing the thick bacon in two pieces to keep them from crinkling too much in the pan.

"There's a griddle in the cabinet next to the," Cid just held it up before setting it on the stove. "What do you need me for?" he joked. Cid gave him a look that was part worry and the rest humor.

"Hmm, bacon that thick would do good with some 'taters… Ya got any?" Cid was rooting around in the cabinets in hopes of finding them.

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle as he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a small bag of potatoes. "The heat from the refrigerator would cause them to sprout over there…"

"Smartass," Cid grumbled as he grabbed the bag and started washing the potatoes. "Skinned, not? Sliced, cubed?"

"Skin has more nutrients, but you're the cook." Vincent was distracting himself with the finding of the utensils Cid would need for the preparation of the meal. "I have a peeler if you need it."

"Nah, I got it covered," Cid ended up shoving a cigarette between his lips, absentmindedly striking a match to light it even as his other hand threw potatoes into the sink to be washed.

"Highwind," the smoke was gone before the flame could even touch it, "There will be no ashes in the food…" Cid grumbled when the small nicotine fix inducing stick was snapped between Vincent's two fingers.

"Goddamnit Valentine! That's the second one ya kilt! Ya ain't gotta break 'um! I woulda put it away if ya just told me to!"

"You know there's no smoking under my roof, take it outside if you have to! I'll take care of the potatoes while you're trying to slowly kill yourself."

"I ain't leavin' all the work to ya! I'm 'spose ta be doin' the cooking to make sure ya eat!"

"I'm not five Highwind, I've taken care of myself for 15 years. I don't need you babying me!"

"That so?" Cid automatically brought a hand up to his mouth, grumbling and cursing when he didn't have a cigarette to pull away from his lips. "How old is Gigas then? Cuz he damn sure ain't no adult! And he sure as hell ain't takin' care a himself anytime soon!"

Vincent flinched. Cid winced and apologized the instant he realized what he'd just said. "Seven..." Cid blinked at him. "That's how old Death Gigas is. That's when," he pulled away before Cid could offer any form of comfort and merely went about chopping at the clean potatoes. Grumbling, the blonde swiped at his scruffy face and went back to searching the cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

"Tea," the hollow tone in the brunette's voice worried him.

"I'm a coffee drinker, I don't carry tea."

The cabinet slammed, causing Vincent to jump and hold the knife up away from his hand, "Damnit all ta hell Vince! Don't withdraw from me! If Gigas takes over again God only knows when you'll wake back up."

"I'm sorry…" The knife was lined up to slice at the tuber again before it was pulled away and set down next to the half sliced potato. "Could you do this? I'm shaking too bad to stay steady," his arm was starting to hurt from his moving his wrist and carrying things when he knew he shouldn't be putting any strain on the stitching. "I'm going to go take some Tylenol."

"The doc gave ya somethin' for the pain."

"I'm not taking anything stronger than over the counter…" Vincent called from the bathroom, swallowing two pills before returning to the kitchen.

"Shit! Damnit!" Cid yelled as Vincent entered the room.

"What's wrong?" eyes automatically swept the counter, he gulped when he got closer and realized there was a thin splash of red across the white slices. "Are you alright?" stepping back, he licked at his lips, already fighting to keep himself in control.

_The more you fight, the worse it gets. Relax and give in to your wants._

"Cid, I need you to leave," Vincent couldn't quite pull his eyes away from the red now seeping slowly down Cid's hand from his wounded fingers.

"I'm fine," Cid was still turned away from Vincent, reaching with his unhurt hand to turn on the water so he could wash.

"I'm not… Cid, please leave." Vincent stepped closer, catching himself before stepping back to lean against the island as if hoping it would somehow keep him away from the man.

_The more you fight, the worse it will be…_ Vincent shifted back, trying to keep himself away and felt the press on his consciousness the more he fought to stay away. _It's not just something you can throw in a box and lock away. Give into the want before the need takes over._

Eyes shimmered, bright red, as Cid held his hand under the running tap to wash away the blood. Vincent swallowed hard, not wanting it to go away. "No," Cid gasped when his hand was suddenly caught and the still seeping wound brought up to equally bright red eyes. "Don't waste it," Vincent licked his lips, wanting…

Cid gulped, eyes skimming over Vincent's nervous expression, "Vince?"

"Yes." White teeth flashed against pale lips, a habit long thought forgotten as his breathing deepened.

"What's wrong?" Cid watched, worried, as the teeth caused deeper dents in those pale lips.

"I want," the skin broke, blood welled just enough to give his lips a ruby appearance before he suddenly pinned the blonde back against the sink. Cid grunted when the counter edge dug into his back, he nearly moaned at the sight of Vincent curling a hand around his wounded one and dragging it across his cheek. "It smells so good," Cid gasped when he felt Vincent's hips shift forward, trying not to whimper when he felt the man swelling against him.

"Ah," Cid whined when Vincent's hand tightened around his, causing blood to start flowing quickly down his hand to drip between his fingers.

The stinging pain was forgotten momentarily when Vincent's tongue snaked out to run along the trails of red, "Tastes even better…" Cid's breath was ragged when his hand was brought up to run along Vincent's cheek. They both moaned then, Vincent shifting restlessly against the man as he felt the thick warmth left behind when he swept it back toward his mouth.

"Oh Vincent," Cid gasped when his eyes settled on those lust filled red ones. The streaking of blood across the pale face only added to the arousal when they fluttered closed as the other started sucking at his hand to draw more blood to surface. He finally pulled his hand away, causing a confused look from the somewhat content brunette before those red eyes fluttered shut again. His hand teased lightly across Vincent's chin as he tilted away to let him slide that warm red across his throat. "Are you really that close?" Vincent's hips shifted forward, his trapped erection pulsing painfully hard against Cid. "Can I touch more of you?"

"Yes," was sighed out, Cid already reaching his wounded hand to run it under Vincent's shirt. The brunette moaned loudly and shifted away from him just enough to make him miss the warmth. "Please… Just, touch me," Vincent's hands planted on either side of the blonde, his head fell forward to rest against the other's shoulder.

"You want me to touch you? Where," Cid's hand slid under the shirt, warmth trailing in its wake as he reached higher to flick across the hardened nipples.

"No, lower. Please. Touch me." Vincent couldn't help but shift his hips forward, whimpering when Cid pulled his hand away. "Please, touch," a moan escaped when he felt bloody fingers sliding across his navel toward his waistband. "Yes, please." Cid never made it to his goal, Vincent suddenly exploded when his fingertips had barely teased past the waistband. "Oh God," was whimpered when Vincent slumped against the blonde, panting to catch his breath.

Cid's face showed disappointment before he just smiled down at the tired brunette, "Ya okay?"

"Yeah," was sighed. "Never had that happen before…"

"Cum in your pants or get off on just bloody touches?" Cid's brutal honesty reared its ugly head again, he felt like a real ass when Vincent flinched against him.

"Both," Vincent looked away. Now that the heat of the moment was gone he felt discussed at the feel of blood drying on his skin. "I need to take a bath," his eyes looked distant as he turned away from the blonde trying to apologize to him and headed into the bathroom before locking the door behind him.

Vincent reemerged later, once he finally felt clean, and blinked when he found himself alone in his apartment. He spotted a note on the counter next to the sink. "Food in the oven, got shit to do before work. And get some goddamn tea next time ya expect me to babysit!" Highwind was scrawled at the bottom; he had to smirk at the note as he set it down to open the warm oven.

X-

The music wasn't as loud as it usually was, but then it was still early. The crowd was so thin only the workers were walking the floor preparing for the night to come. Cid was lucky enough to sneak out back to grab a smoke before the regulars started pouring in. "You know you fucked up when you have him letting me loose willingly," he yipped when a leather clad man slammed him into the wall beside the propped door, he flinched when one knee wedge itself between his legs and shifted up in warning. "You definitely fucked up Chief," Cid's cigarette was stolen from his hand when those golden eyes looked up at him. "And I thought you had more brains than that," Chaos shook his red striped head as he took a deep puff before chucking the smoke over his shoulder to skip across the alley.

"Chaos…" Cid gasped when the knee shifted a little rough against his groin. "What are you doing here? Vince should be home resting and letting his arm heal."

"Oh he will be," Chaos brought a hand up to brush long black nails against Cid's scruffy stubble. "You know… If you haven't fucked up, I'd be riding you right now," Cid let out a mournful sound as a finger brushed across his lip softly. "Why'd you have to fuck up? I need a good hard fucking… and with Vince not having to work I could have gone all night." Cid whimpered softly and thrust against the leg nearly pinning him, moaning at the sensation. Chaos hummed as he leaned closer, "You're trying to distract me," was whispered at the feel of the hardening member nudging his leg. Chaos let out a whine as he planted both hands on the wall behind Cid, shifting his hips to match the grinding as he gritted his teeth. "Why did you have to do something so stupid? He was accepting himself, and you fucked it up," he wasn't mad at the man, honest! He was just so… "Disappointed by you," he pulled away, leaving them both suffering and decided to return home rather than stay at the club and risk taking someone home out of need.

X-

Vincent sighed as he woke up, stretching his arms a little so as not to pull the stitches in his left one. "Chaos… what did you do last night?" his body felt odd, not sore like it would have been if the obvious had happened, but odd none the less. "Huh," was sighed out as he shifted to get out of bed, something shifted inside him. "Damnit Chaos! What did you," he moaned, his knees buckling at the pleasure caused from the item shifting again. He ended up kneeling beside the bed as he felt himself starting to respond to the pleasure. Once he recovered enough, he looked up and noticed the dirtied sheets and looked away blushing, "I suppose waking up to this is better than waking up with a partner involved…"

_I thought you'd appreciate that. Why don't you just lay back and enjoy that plug a little? It's my favorite… and you're already hard._

Vincent grimaced and reached to pull the plug out, he groaned when his body held tight to it and wouldn't let go. "Damnit, why did you have to leave it in? You should have known I would wake up!"

_Just enjoy it for awhile; you'll loosen up enough to remove it… _Vincent growled as he shifted to get up again, refusing to moan at the sensation the plug sent through him as he bent over to pull the soiled sheets from his bed. _Wonderful isn't it? _He ground his teeth in anger even as his cock pointed proudly toward his chest. Sometimes he hated not being the only one in his head, other times he just hated how Chaos seemed to know his body better than he did. _That's just because I've explored it more. If you'd loosen up and get that stick outa your ass you'd realize how enjoyable other things can be up there…_

Vincent finally moaned long and deep, having to stay still while he was carrying the sheets to the front of his apartment to be washed. He couldn't help his hips shifting as he leaned on the couch to stay on his feet, his vision was blurred he was so close. _See what happens when you accept yourself?_ Vincent held the already dirtied sheets close to him as he came, adding to the contributions from the previous night. He sighed and panted as he leaned harder when his legs felt weak. "God, that shouldn't have felt that good…"

Once he got the majority of his breath back he went about putting the sheets in the machine and starting it before heading back to his room, he gasped when his body was already trying to respond to the ever shifting plug. _Hmm, how many times will you get off just from that plug in your ass? _He gritted his teeth and forced himself to make it back to his room without shuddering along the way. He grunted when he laid back on the bed harder than he should have, shoving the plug deeper and causing pleasure to explode behind his eyes. "Ah!" he whimpered and rolled his hips as every shift of the plug caused intense pleasure. "Shouldn't feel so," he moaned as he threw back his head and panted, thrusting madly as the sensation grew.

A loud knocking sounded, all movement stopped as panicked red eyes shot toward the open bedroom door. He flailed, trying to grab at the blankets to cover himself, having completely forgotten his bed was bare save for the pillows. The knocking sounded again, "Vince, it's me…" A sigh left him when it was Cid's voice that was heard.

"Uh… give me a minute," he called as best as his voice would allow as he got up to find a robe. Moaning and panting as he moved around the room. "What are you doing here?" Vincent asked once he was composed enough to open the door.

"Chaos was at the club last night. I was makin' sure ya got home okay." Cid looked worried at Vincent's state. He was sweating and shaking, face flushed as if with fever. "Ya feeling okay?" his hand automatically rose up, his wrist resting against the cooling sweat dotted brow.

Vincent stepped back from the contact, unable to stop himself from moaning as his knees threatened to give. He gripped Cid's shoulder as he panted to keep himself calm. "Do you… know how to… take out a… plug?" Cid blinked before smirking and nodding. "Could you help me?"

Cid nibbled at his lip, trying not to smirk or chuckle, "Chaos always has had a thing for those. Says it feels amazing while dancing…"

Vincent shuddered, trying not to moan at the thought, "I can't even walk across the room without… How can he possibly dance with," he held onto Cid's shoulders as his body chose then to grip the plug and shift it right where it caused the most pleasure. "Please, take it out…"

Cid bit his lip harder, wanting to make that voice pitch higher in pleasure. Damnit, why did Chaos have to go and get him all fired up last night and then leave Vincent like this? "Vince, if I start something, don't take it the wrong way… it's just, I'm use to Chaos not you," he said as he slid the tie of the robe enough to get his hand in. He held in a moan at the sight of Vincent standing fully erect, the flushed head begging for attention as he forced himself not to touch anything on the man accept for the plug. "You're going to have to help," he said once he gave a careful tug at the metal ring. "Push it, I'll hurt you if I force it out."

"Push?" Vincent's grip tightened on Cid when he felt the plug being pulled a little harder, whimpering at the feel of being forced wider. "Stop," the sensation instantly stopped and he felt his body pulling the plug back in.

"You're too tight, without your help I'll tear you…" Cid automatically nudged at the end of the plug, causing it to shift and circle around, trying to get Vincent's body to loosen its grip on it.

"Cid, stop that, please," Vincent's knees weakened at the moving plug.

"I have to get you to loosen up," Cid said, praying Vincent would understand once the plug was free and he calmed down from the incident.

"Cid," Cid was now all that kept the man from hitting his knees, "Cid… please… can't," the moaning and shifting was getting to him but he didn't stop moving the plug until it started to pull away from the opening easier.

"I need you to push it out," Cid's voice was husky as he kept just enough tension on the plug to help Vincent start. The plug started slipping toward his hand and he lightly pulled to assist, holding it still when Vincent would gasp or grip him harder until it finally slid completely from the trembling opening.

"Thank you," Vincent already felt the loss of the plug and held in the whimper as he shifted his hips, he felt empty as his body gripped, begging for the plug to be put back in. "I see why he likes them…"

Cid smiled at him, holding the plug out of sight, knowing Vincent might react badly to the size of it if he saw it. "I've never tried them, but then I like being on top more than bottom." Cid winced.

"It… felt… really good. Maybe you should try them sometime," Vincent was blushed brightly as he shifted his robe to keep himself completely covered before reaching to take the toy back so he could clean it and put it back in Chaos' drawer. Cid felt a smile twitch at his lip when he let the bulb shaped plug rest in Vincent's hand. A dark brow had quirked up at it before he turned to go clean and put it away.

Cid licked his lips, wondering if he should tell Vincent about a few others of Chaos' toys they'd used along the way._"He was accepting himself, and you fucked it up."_ Would he make this worse if he did? Or would he miss the chance to help during a time when Vincent was actually opening up? "Maybe I will," he shifted as he watched Vincent walk away toward the bathroom. "It's my fault that Chaos got the toys out. He would have stayed with me if I hadn't made an ass of myself yesterday," Cid watched the floor, hoping he hadn't done something to push the skittish brunette away.

"Then I suppose waking up with a plug in me is better than waking up sore and tired," Vincent surprised him by walking back out of the bathroom to softly smirk at him. "And you were being you. I knew what you were like when I asked you to become my employee," Vincent disappeared into his bedroom to return the plug to Chaos' drawer. He gulped at the number of toys since the last time he'd opened that drawer. "I hope Cloud doesn't go through them looking for something…" he shuddered at the thought of the poor innocent boy happening upon them. He blinked at a few of the items, half afraid to touch them. "Uh, Cid? Is Chaos into anything weird?"

"Does the fucking men part count as weird?" Cid asked, looking a little worried when Vincent walked back into the room, this time dressed in a set of sweats and a tee rather than the robe. Just the look he got from that gave him a warning to not push it, "Not really… He does get a little into it sometimes and scratch or bite but nothing to get worried about. Why?"

"His drawer has some, rather worrisome, items in it," Vincent answered as he walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" Cid blinked and had to smile, that was Vincent for you, easy to shrug everything off. He sighed, no wonder he had a problem with his own mind, "I got tea yesterday…" Vincent wasn't paying attention to him moving closer as he concentrated on finding where he'd put the box of tea. "I don't remember putting it away, Chaos must have."

Cid smiled and pulled the box half hidden on the counter from behind the can of coffee. "Here it is. It's best to keep out in the open or moisture gets to it and ruins it," he explained, remembering Chaos grumbling about why the hell a bouncer of a nightclub didn't have coffee one morning after they had enjoyed themselves.

"It's nothing special," Vincent admitted as he fumbled to find the old kettle he sometimes used when the electricity went out and set it on the stove. Cid seemed happy when he looked back up toward him.

"Water off a duck," was whispered as Cid shook his head and went about filling it and starting the heat.

"Excuse me?" Vincent tilted his head slightly as he pulled the fresh milk from the fridge.

"Nothing sticks to you, does it? If you suddenly woke up on the couch covered in God only knows what you would just shrug it off and clean up, wouldn't you?"

Vincent looked away as he poured a small amount of milk into the mug for Cid, somehow knowing how much he took. "It's happened before…"

Cid's blunt nails dug into the counter as he ground his teeth, wanting desperately to keep his mouth shut. It didn't work, "Goddamnit Vince! Don't ya ever just get sick of it? Yell, scream, throw shit?"

"What would be the point?" Vincent looked over at him, sadness in his eyes.

"Gah! Ya repressed son of a bitch! Don't ya get this is exactly why ya can't even be alone inside yer own fucking head?"

"And what would making a spectacle of myself solve?" Vincent asked, his voice going cold, Cid would have smiled at the anger flaring in those red eyes if he wasn't already to the point of ranting.

"No wonder Chaos is so fucking outspoken! Ya can't keep him from tellin' ya just what and where ta stick it when ya piss 'im off! He's gotta make up fer yer closed off sarry ass! I don't know what happened to ya to make ya this way Vince… but ya gotta shrug it off and be yerself! Not five different people in one! Ya can't just change into another person 'cuz ya ain't comfortable with what's goin' on! Ya gotta grit yer teeth, raise hell when ya need ta and take care a yer damn self!"

"I am taking care of myself… It's the others that worry me," Vincent spoke softly, jolting when the kettle started whistling loudly.

Cid bit his lip, suddenly willing to kill for a smoke, "Damnit Valentine, they are you! Ya need to get that through yer thick fucking skull! All they are is what ya try to lock away. Yer fear, hate, rage, pain! Ya keep shrugging off what isn't 'normal'… Ya just don't get it, all that is normal! Yer only human, that's what being human is!"

"Normal… This is normal? My mother died when I was so young I can't even remember her face. My father disappeared on a routine investigation of an archeological dig, leaving me to be cared for by a man that had a sick attraction to little boys. Not a soul would believe me when I tried to tell someone, they all took the side of the well known science professor over the word of an orphaned 8 year old. How 'normal' is that?" Cid was speechless, Vincent gave a sigh, the sudden rage cooling as if it was never there, "If that is 'normal'… I'd rather continue as I am." Cid opened his mouth, wanting to say something but couldn't quite figure out what wouldn't make this moment worse. "Cid, just leave."

"What?"

"I said get out! I want to be alone," Vincent had already turned away, heading toward his room.

"Vince… you're never alone." Cid wanted to stay and try to make up for what he said, but he knew better. He'd have to let the man calm down and approach him or fear him running off for good. "Alright," he headed toward the door, remembering to turn the burner off before hand, and left without another word.

X-

Cloud sighed and rubbed his brow, he didn't know how Vincent could do half the stuff he does! He was up to his chest in paperwork and just discovered that they would have to lay off at least 10 people within the next six months if they were going to keep up a profit. He hated that job! Why did Vincent have to take a vacation now? Cloud shook his head, sending blonde spikes dancing every which way, the man needed the little rest. Hell he deserved it if this is what he had to deal with all day…

A young girl went flitting across the hall outside the windowed office wall. "Shelke!"

She skidded to a halt. "Yeah Mr. Strife?" she asked once she poked her head into his office.

"Take this to Yuffie, tell her I need it faxed to Vincent immediately. And please call me Cloud," he smiled at her as he tossed the envelope holding their quarterly report.

"Sure thing Mr. oops, Cloud," she smiled and bolted to find the ever elusive secretary/receptionist/occasional annoying sister type.

"Shelke, could you be a dear and grab me a cup of coffee?" Shelke turned toward the voice and nodded at her older sister as she continued her search for Yuffie.

Shelke grabbed coffee for Shalua first, knowing she wouldn't mind it cooling down a little before she got it, before continuing her search. "Where could she be this time…" she knew Yuffie had a thing for swiping stuff. It wasn't stealing, it was just to liven up the office or so she claimed. It was funny how the first thing Yuffie had taught her about the office was where everyone kept their stash of candy bars, and how not to get caught taking one by shifting the candy so it looked like there was more than there actually was. The little office ninja only had one rule 'If you take one just make you replace it when you can.' Shelke gave a sigh, Yuffie must have taken a late lunch… "Eek," she turned and jumped at the sudden appearance of the man behind her, "Nero! Don't do that! Scare me half to death!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Who are you looking for?" The lanky built young man smiled down at her, for some reason that smile always made her shiver and not want to be left alone with the man.

"Yuffie… She was supposed to fax these for me… Oh well, I have to get this coffee to Shalua before she comes looking for it," she got passed Nero to quickly make her way back to the office cubicles where her sister was.

"What took so long?" Shalua smiled and took a sip from the cup she was handed.

"I was supposed to find Yuffie and Nero showed up before I could… He scares me."

Shalua, reached out, gripping her sister's shoulder and pulling her close. "If he ever tries anything," she looked up at her sister from her chair.

"I know," she smiled, her hand reaching to hold up the mini-taser her sister had gotten her since she had to walk home alone after school. "I really need to go find Yuffie, I'm supposed to have her fax these to, Mr. Valentine!" she gasped out as she spun and saw the man standing right behind her. "Uh good afternoon Mr. Valentine," she greeted as she held up the envelope to him. "This is for you…"

"Thank you," he nodded and took the envelope before heading toward Cloud's office to figure out what he'd missed.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" Cloud said, jumping up and panicking when the huge stack of papers threatened to topple over on him.

"Seems I'm bailing you out of trouble, again," he smiled softly as he helped balance the precarious stacks. "Have I missed anything?"

"We need to lay off some of the workers… and we have an important client, or he's supposedly important, that wants a personal delivery. He wants one of us to deliver the package for him. Says it's an insurance risk otherwise."

"He realizes the cost that goes along with that does he not?" Vincent asked as he reviewed the numbers in the folder.

"Yeah… Says he has the transportation all covered so it's just a simple round trip delivery."

"Round trip? Let me guess, out of country. Probably South Africa, somewhere secluded."

"Côte d'Ivoire, how did you know?" Cloud looked bewildered and Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"Private plane and air strip or public?"

"Private," Cloud's eyes narrowed. Vincent smirked, thinking he was getting the point. "They're trying something aren't they?"

"I'm not sure, I'll take this one. I don't need you involved in smuggling and I know a lot more about the objects they may use to hide something in," he smirked softly as he made a mental not to make sure the gun resting in his safe was cleaned, loaded and ready to go for the trip. "When do they need the delivery?"

"They want it as soon as possible. I told them I'd have an answer in the next few days. I might be able to draw out answering them a little while if you need a longer rest."

"I'm fine, a trip would do me some good. I'll pack for a short trip, you can call them back and tell them the answer is yes. Give them my private line so I can get the flight information," Cloud smiled at him worriedly before nodding. "I'll be heading home to pack, unless there's something else you need help with?"

"We still need to figure out who has to go…"

"We'll worry about that when I get back. Until then just recheck the numbers if you get the time, if anyone jumps out at you put them on a list, we'll figure it out when I get back." Vincent left the office to go to his own, grabbing a duffle bag he kept there for his random trips to the gym and taking the large handgun from the safe to hide it in it, not wanting to scare anyone along the way.

X-

Cid paced outside of Vincent's apartment, "Hey Vince. I'm sorry I pissed you off, open up." He pounded on the door again, making sure to be loud enough for even the heaviest sleeper to hear.

"What's with the ruckus?"

"Oh… Veld, right?" Cid asked as he saw the older man, he got a nod. "Was trying to get aholda Vince. Haven't seen him the last couple days, I was gettin' worried."

"Vincent said he was going to be out for a few days, asked me to keep an eye on the place. Didn't say where he was going or when he'd get back," the older man just walked by to open his door across the hall from Vincent's. "I can give him a message when he gets back if you want." He inwardly wondered why he had volunteered to play Valentine's secretary but he knew the quiet, if not a little secretive, man rarely asked anything of anyone so he figured why not.

"Just have him give Cid a call when he gets back, thanks," Cid sighed and nodded toward the older man before heading away from the apartment, still worried he'd pushed Vincent too far.

X-

Vincent sighed and crossed a leg over the other as he stared at the case he'd been instructed to deliver personally to a man named Weiss. He was supposed to meet him once he disembarked but he was beginning to become apprehensive about the package with the case. He'd asked to see the item 'to ensure that what he left with was what the receiver was expecting it to be' and was allowed to view a very beautiful and old diamond necklace that could easily be worth millions. When he asked its authenticity he'd gotten a smile from the red haired woman before she'd assured it was a family heirloom that she wanted her cousin to keep safe while she went about moving to America. A trademark and a glance at the inscription assured him it was authentic and legally able to pass over the border, provided he had the paperwork stating he was a carrier and nothing more.

But something still made him eye the case, something seemed off about it. Red eyes blinked and rolled, it was too thick to just be holding a bit of scratch resistant cloth and the expensive necklace. He grabbed the case and picked it up to rest on his lap, his fingers slipping over the locks. He didn't have a key; Ms. Crimson had told him that Weiss would have the only key to make sure it arrived safely. These weren't anything difficult to get open…

X-

Cloud blinked at his ringing phone. It was his cell and it was way too late to be the office unless something major had happened like a break in and even then Vincent was on the first to call list. "Hello?" he asked unsure of the number.

"Cloud, it's Vincent. I need you to do a few things for me…"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to stop by my apartment and pick up my permit for concealed weapon and my checkbook. Should be the first draw of the island."

Cloud was caught somewhere around worried. "Vincent, where are you?"

"Just get them and meet me at the police station…"

"Alright, it might take me awhile to find the spare you gave me though."

Vincent sighed into the phone, it was already beeping to warn him his time was almost up. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere…"

"Sorry Vincent, I had to do it. You were carrying and didn't have your permit," the slightly older voice apologized.

"It's alright Angeal, I understand," the phone had already been hung up as he turned to follow the officer back to the holding area. "At least I called you about the diamonds I found in that case before we landed. I would have gotten much worse."

"Too true, thanks for the 'tip'," Angeal smiled and opened the door for Vincent to walk through. "Sorry about the cuffs too, protocol," Vincent nodded his understanding while lifting his cuffed wrists so the other could take them off. "Hey, steer clear of the big guy over there. Isn't his first time and won't be his last if you get my meaning," Angeal whispered as he nudged his chin in the direction of the one he meant.

"Thank you," Vincent nodded as he rubbed his wrist and went to find a place to sit on the other side of the holding cell.

There was a groan and a grumbling from the other side of the cell. Vincent was too busy watching what bit of the station he could see, expecting a blonde to walk in any minute with his freedom in hand. "Again?" was growled from the brute he'd been warned of. "Least I got company this time. Hey sweetheart, wanna keep me company over here?"

"I'm sitting here in a suit and you can't tell I'm a man?" Vincent rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the brute now getting to his feet, stumbling around.

"Doesn't matter to me," Vincent startled when he was suddenly shoved so that he was straddling the bench he was sitting on and leaning back to stare up at the large man. "In fact, it's better when they fight.

Vincent's eyes widened in panic, fear creeping in as the man drew closer to him. One of his eyes ticked when the fear was lost in a moment of anger and he rammed his knee up as hard as he could, slamming it in between the man's legs with perfect aim. The brute tumbled to the side, groaning in pain and clutching himself while Vincent got away from the bench and man. "You couldn't handle the fight I'd put up," his hand slipped up to run across his neck, pushing his hair back from his face as he went to lean against the bars. "Angeal, add harassment to this guy's charges would you?"

The police officer chuckled, "Those anger management classes not working out for you, Valentine?"

"For once, I'm glad they aren't," Vincent shook his head, suddenly realizing how Chaos-like he was acting.

"I'll teach you how to act, you little bitch," Vincent spun at the last second, grabbing the arm attempting to grab him before wrenching it back and slamming the man's head into the bars with the other. There was the satisfying sound of the bars reverberating as the man's brow split open from the impact.

"I told you, you couldn't handle me," his eyes zeroed in on the cut and he panicked and stepped back to let the half conscious man slump to the floor.

"Valentine, your bail's here. Stop beating up the poor defenseless idiots," Vincent sighed when Angeal was already there to let him out of the cage, he drew in a few deep breathes to try to calm himself. "Ya never learn do ya Azul? The frail ones will kick your ass."

"That fucking trap bitch Elena don't count!"

"Elena?" Vincent's anger flared again with the mention of a woman involved.

"Yeah, she's our undercover. We caught this brute looking for a _date_. Kicked yer ass too didn't she?" Azul growled at the officer that was leading Vincent away from the holding cage.

X-

"Are you alright Vincent?" Cloud was watching his business partner as they left the station, the man was brushing his suit off.

"Yes, Cloud, I'm fine," no way in hell was he 'fine', that little skirmish in the cell had his adrenaline running and he felt he'd jump out of his skin if Cloud even attempted to touch him. He noticed the 'cycle parked in front of the building. "I'm going to catch a cab…"

"It's alright, I don't mind running you home," Cloud already swung his leg over and was about to start the engine.

"You know I hate those things," Vincent stepped back when Cloud started up the motor. "I'll just take a cab. Thank you Cloud, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," he got a smirk before the machine revved and the bike took off.

Vincent caught a cab soon after and made it home without any incidents. All he could do was sigh as he settled in his bed and fell asleep.

X-

The next day he got dressed and fixed his meal as he would every day. He realized he'd forgotten to thank Veld for watching his place and went to open the door to go tell him he had gotten home. Vincent blinked at the post it note stuck to his door. "Call Cid," was scribbled on it in an unknown handwriting. Veld must have known he'd gotten home last night and left the note before he went to work.

He gave a sigh and looked at his watch, knowing it was early enough to catch the man before he went to sleep after his shift. He swiped a hand through his hair, suddenly wanting a drink and not caring of what time of day it was.

Vincent was on his third glass of Scotch when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah," he called toward it, not wanting the room to spin more than it already was.

"Ya okay?" Cid asked once he opened the door, he sighed when he saw the bottle and glass on the table in front of the man sitting on the couch. "Vince, what the fuck man? I thought you don't drink 'cause a Chaos…"

"Leave me be, I'm celebratin' a little bit," Cid's brows rose up, Chaos had to be the one he was speaking to… "Caught a diamond smuggling ring and fucked myself over on something stupid like a concealed weapon charge. Least Angeal's seein' 'bout getting that wrote off. Good thing I called him with the tip on that case."

"That's enough," Cid easily caught the glass when Vincent raised it to his lips.

"Hey, piss off! There's another glass in the cabinet, this one's mine!"

"Vince, ain't ya the one that said ya shouldn't drink?" Cid was able to get the glass away from the slurring man.

"Chaos is just fine with me drinkin', ain't made a peep and ain't trying to take over… Give it back," the room spun when he stood to reach the glass, his stomach churned from being empty and drinking so early. "Whoa," Cid had to catch him when his knees went weak and he held his stomach while trying not to be sick.

"Bathroom?" Cid got a sound that signaled it was a good idea. "Hold on," he stumbled to help the taller man to the back of the apartment to the toilet. "False alarm?" he asked when Vincent kept swallowing but was never outright sick. "Here, drink this, slow," Vincent had a glass of cool water set in his hand as Cid kept his hair out of his face. "Ya don't look too good."

"Haven't drank in awhile…" Vincent sipped at the glass, swallowing hard to keep it down when his stomach churned again.

"Yeah," Cid had to grab a fist full of hair when Vincent suddenly lunged for the toilet to be violently ill. "The strongest I've seen Chaos have is beer, never anything straight. No wonder you were already tanked when I got here…" Vincent was coughing, unable to make out the sentence over the echoing of it off the porcelain. "Ya done?"

"I think so," Vincent was still coughing, trying to get up to get to the sink.

"Hold on," Cid pressed the handle down on the toilet as he helped the man up to the sink, the water already running cold. "Here," Vincent didn't even think on why Cid was helping him when a cold washcloth was laid across his neck while he leaned down to rinse his mouth and try to settle his stomach.

"Thank you," he said once he realized it was there and drug it along his pale cheeks to calm himself.

"What the hell ya thinking Valentine? Ya ain't a drinker ta begin with, what's with the binder?" Cid, certain the worst was over, finally went from being docile to angry.

"I wanted to drink…" Vincent was looking at him, scared.

"Don't go there… Don't even let Galian out! He hates people and it took forever for me to get him to trust me last time," Cid was grumbling at Vincent while trying to not glare him down, knowing that would trigger Galian for sure.

It was too late, the moment he saw those scared red eyes start darting around the room he knew Vincent wasn't there anymore. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. He'd have to call Barret and see if he could take that night's shift in case he was stuck with Vincent all day. "Calm down," he said, trying to sooth the scared man when he back himself into a wall, a whimper was heard when he realized he couldn't escape without getting past Cid. "It's okay…" God, those eyes, so scared and hurt it would move anyone with a soul to tears. It was only the second time he'd seen them and it made him want to usher the man into his arms and just hold him, whispering that everything was alright.

Galian never spoke much, usually only "No" or whimpers and other wounded sounds. Cid never wanted to be the cause of any of those sounds. "It's okay," he moved, Galian countered, he backed up as much as he could to let the scared man get by him without fear of being grabbed. "It's okay," Cid turned away when the man suddenly bolted through the door and into the bedroom across the hall, the door slamming made him cringe.

Cid sat outside Vincent's bedroom door, the only sound that had come from the room the entire time was when the man had first slammed the door. "Galian… Are you hungry?" Cid wasn't the best cook but when he found oatmeal among the boxes in the cabinet he knew he could make some for the hiding man. "Galian," he tapped the door lightly, hearing the sound of something hitting the floor, "Are you okay?" He didn't try to open the door, but he did smile softly when it cracked open a little. The dark room and lit hall causing the scared eyes to seem to glow red, if he were anyone else he'd probably think a monster was hiding in the room but he just gave a softened look at the man and set the bowl down. "You must be hungry," Galian was licking his lips when Cid caught a good enough look, he had to be starved. "It's okay," the eyes kept flicking from the bowl to him. Cid had to smile. "It's okay," he took the spoon from the bowl and took a bite. "See?" Galian was still watching him, as if expecting him to fall over any second. "It's safe," Cid took another spoonful and brought it to his lips. The bowl disappeared and the door was slammed before he could even swallow the second bite.

The quiet drug on for half an hour and Cid decided it best to check on the scared man. He quietly opened the door, it was dark and the room appeared empty. "Vince?" he asked softly as he walked into the room. There was a sound of clothes against carpet and he stilled until it stopped, he craned his neck to try to see the other side of the bed. "Vince?" he said again as he walked around the bed, he couldn't help but smirk and be sad at the same time. Galian had curled up on the floor with his back to the corner, the empty bowl was sitting in front of him. The image reminded of a beaten dog trying to hide from its owner. "Galian?" The man woke with a snort as he reared back toward the wall, red eyes shooting straight to him. "It's okay," Cid reached to take the bowl and Galian's hand shot out, pawing the bowl so that it tilted toward him, making sure it was empty before he went back to cowering in the corner. "You want more?" Galian was blinking at him, though he never responded, and just kept looking up at him and back at the bowl in his hands. "Ya ain't like a goldfish are ya? Cuz I'll make ya more, I just don't want ya to make yerself sick from it…"

Only getting scared red eyes Cid sighed and shook his head, "I'll make ya some more…" He blinked, remembering Vincent telling him something about a toy he'd had when he was a kid that would calm Galian. What the hell was it? Cid sat back on his knees and thought about it. "Moogle?" Galian's eyes went wide as he looked up at Cid. "Is that what you're wantin'? Now where the hell did he say it was…" Cid racked his brain. He sighed when he decided to check under the bed, he had to smile when the odd shaped stuffed animal was found. "Most people have their porn under the bed, not Vince," he smiled at Galian as he pulled the odd creature out of hiding and waved it for him to see.

"Kupo!" Galian already had the animal and was clutching it to his chest while he curled up in his corner. "Kupo, Kupo," Galian was nuzzling the odd stuffed creature as he started drifting back to sleep. "Save me."

X-

Vincent rubbed at his eyes while his other hand rubbed at his stiff back. He didn't know what had happened but he was sure Galian had taken over when he woke on the floor of his room. He remembered Cid talking to him but he was so out of it at the time he wasn't sure what he had said. "Cid," he stopped when he saw the feet sticking out from the couch. He blinked when he noticed the time as he walked closer to it. Cid should be at work, what was he doing there? Vincent walked over to look over the back of the couch, about to wake Cid up to tell him he was late for work. When he saw the man sprawled on his back, sound asleep, the occasional rumbling snore passing his lips, he couldn't help but smile.

Cid's nose twitched, he turned his head toward the wonderful smell, and his neck gave a loud crack. "Ugh," he rubbed at it as he heard a chuckle from across the room.

"That sounded like it hurt." Vincent said as he tossed a bit more spice into the pan before shifting the contents. "Tea's on the table," Cid blinked when his eyes looked toward the nearby coffee table to see the tray with the cup, sugar, milk and pot sitting on it.

Cid sat up and grabbed at the pot while he rubbed his eyes. "I smell eggs, don't tell me you're making a quiche."

"What's wrong with quiche?" Vincent teased while he stirred the food again. "I'm making a scramble there are biscuits in the oven if you want me to make gravy for them."

"Nah, I'm good with some ketchup and toast," Cid couldn't help but smirk at the eye roll Vincent did. "What made you such a 'culinary wizard'?" Cid walked over the island to set his cup down as he watched Vincent stir and toss the nearly finished food around in the pan.

"It was something to do, and I had to learn to keep myself fed."

"How's the arm?" Vincent blinked at his arm, he'd forgotten all about it, he was lucky he hadn't split the stitches wide open.

"Fine, it's probably time to get the stitches removed," he couldn't help but pluck at the edge of the curling tape now that it had been brought to his attention.

"Vince, cut that out before you pull something out," Cid patted his hand to get his attention; Vincent stopped messing with the bandage and turned off the heat to start dishing up the food. "Thanks, ya didn't have to do this ya know?" Cid said while he was handed his plate.

"Consider it a thank you for making sure Galian didn't get me into trouble."

Cid snorted, "Galian's just a scared puppy. He couldn't hurt a soul, unless it was from mowing them over to get away."

"Puppy or not, he could still hurt someone…"

"Yer biscuits," Cid reminded, Vincent blinked before rushing to the oven and grabbed a potholder to keep from burning himself as he pulled the tray out.

Vincent sat and poked at his meal, occasionally taking a couple bites before just staring at it again. "Chaos must be trying to surface."

"Huh?" Cid asked over his mouthful of food. "What was that?" he asked once he'd swallowed.

"I feel… frustrated. Maybe it's just from having company over… She never had time for breakfast. It was always dinner we spent together."

"Vince, forget that bitch." Vincent blinked at him. "She left you because she thought you were cheating on her right? She couldn't even accept the truth! If ya ask me, if a woman starts accusing a man of cheating there's a sure bet she's thought of or cheated on him. Least when it comes to a man like you."

"The truth is I had cheated on her… several times. Chaos still went out when he could, even knowing we were together," Vincent said as he shoved a piece of egg around his plate.

"Vince, that's different. Hell Chaos made sure not to go home with any women once you two were together. Why do you think he went from targeting anything that caught his eye to just men? Shit, that stuck up bitch wouldn't be able to give him what he needed even if he'd stayed with her, and he would never trick her into sleeping with him instead of you. He loves you too much to put you through that…"

_See? Everyone else can see it. You're the only one that can't seem to._

Vincent shook his head, "Shut up."

"Vince?"

"I said, shut up, the both of you!" Metal rattled at Vincent threw his fork down against his plate and stood to turn away.

"Vince, what's wrong?"

_Why can't you see it with your own eyes? She never accepted you as you truly are and never would! What would she have done if you had withdrawn from her? What would she have done if she had met Gigas? Or Galian? Even… 'Masker? What would she have done? She would have called you a freak and ran… We both know that's true, after all that is exactly what she did when you tried to explain it to her._

"Shut up! God, shut the fuck up!" Vincent tried to get away but arms grabbed at him. "Let me go!"

"Vince what's wrong?" Cid looked up at him worried.

_You see what he does? How many times have you been lost and he had always been there to help you find your way back?_

"Chaos, please, make him shut up."

Cid caught Vincent and held him, an instinctual response from the few times he'd gotten Chaos to open up enough to rant and rave until he was finally too winded to yell or scream anymore. "Vince, ya ain't gonna like what I usually do to shut him up…"

_Kiss him. _Vincent gulped as he stared into those worried blue eyes. _Go on, everything he's done for you… He deserves a reward doesn't he?_

_I won't sell myself like a whore just to thank him for his trouble._

_Trouble? Vincent, look at him. I dare you to lie to yourself and say a whore is all he thinks of you as…_

Cid was holding him, whispering soft soothing things while he ran his hand down Vincent's hair. What he was saying Vincent couldn't tell, he was too busy trying to think of what to do next. "It's alright. I'm here, you're not alone," finally the words were breaking through the white noise, and he was surprised how much worry was in them.

_He really… cares._ Vincent bit at his lip before making his choice. He learned toward Cid and lightly pressed their lips together. Blue eyes shot open when he pulled back, licking his dry lips before trying again.

Cid was confused. Vincent kissed him again, this time the connection lingered as he felt the taller man's tongue press softly against his lips in question. This wasn't Chaos, not in the least. Chaos was rough, needy, demanding. Never… gentle. He couldn't help but sigh and let Vincent in.

Vincent felt Cid go lax against him as he teased and explored, unsure how to go about kissing another man, though just the moans and clutching at his shoulders gave him a sense that he was doing something right. "Goddamn Vince. Where the hell did ya learn that?" He tried to chuckle when he pulled back to let Cid get his bearings again, it came out similar to an unsure sound. "Ya can do that whenever the fuck ya want." Cid shifted, Vincent was worried he'd done something wrong. "Shit, how the hell can ya get me hard just from a kiss?"

Vincent was blushing, dipping his head, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck man, don't be sorry, kiss me again," Cid pulled him closer, looking up at him, but never starting the kiss. In his own way he'd given Vincent the okay and in his own way he was giving him the option of choosing to say no.

"Okay," Vincent seemed a little apprehensive as he leaned to kiss him again, this time catching Cid's chin to keep him from escaping until he was through.

Cid was too busy moaning to realize he'd started grinding against Vincent. He suppressed a whine when he noticed he was being lifted up to sit on the kitchen island. When they parted again, Cid figured out why when he felt the brunette press his groin against him. "You said you don't like bottom," Vincent was shuddering, and he wasn't sure if it was fear of the unknown or arousal that caused it. "I don't know anything about men…"

"Vince, another kiss like that and I'll get myself off," Cid leaned forward, thinking better of it and decided to kiss along Vincent's cheek and jaw than take control. He knew the man would shut down if he pushed forward too fast. "God Vince, just kiss me, that's all you gotta do," Cid reached to pull him closer, taking just enough control to show Vincent his want for it.

Vincent leaned forward and did just that, both completely losing track of time as he pulled Cid even closer and pushed the kiss a little more. "God Vince," Cid gasped as they ground against each other. "Can we move this elsewhere? Damn counter ain't comfortable." Cid gave a startled sound when Vincent suddenly lifted him off the counter to wrap him around his waist.

"Couch okay?" Cid could only nod as he held tight, trying to figure out how the hell the frail looking man could be that strong. "I don't think I can go much farther than this…" Cid was confused when Vincent rested back on the couch to pull him over top of him. He was shaking, Cid frowned in confusion and worry before he nodded in understanding and nuzzled at his chin. Vincent took the hint and lifted Cid's chin to start another kiss.

"Vince," was panted once they separated, "I'm sorry I can't keep my hands still." Vincent didn't protest when he felt hands slide down to run over his clothed chest. "Can I take yer shirt off?" Cid begged before nipping at Vincent's lips to start another kiss. He smiled when he got a nod and slid the buttons free to reveal the pale chest underneath. "Can I touch you?"

"What is this, Mother May I? Cid, stop asking," Vincent said once he'd lost patients with the questions and held the blonde's hands to his chest even though his own shook noticeably. Cid suddenly shot forward and sealed their lips together in a somewhat forceful kiss, Vincent's eyes widened as a sudden wave of fear from past trauma struck him.

"That's why I ask," Cid said when he pulled back. "It's alright, I won't force you to do anything, ever."

Vincent had shrunk back toward the couch; Cid wanted to kiss that look away but knew that would throw him into a deeper trauma. "It's alright, I'll never hurt you, never force you," he slid his head to Vincent's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the scared brunette, praying he hadn't caused the man to run to one of the others to keep the memories away.

"I'm sorry Chief, I pushed Vince to move too fast," Cid looked up at the petting he felt.

"No Chaos, it was my fault. I was doing fine 'til I tried to prove that stupid point."

"Damn, you and Vince both are going to have a major case of blue balls in the morning… Unless," Cid felt the hand petting his back slide down to grope at his ass.

"No Chaos, I just want to lay here and hold Vince."

Chaos chuckled as he looked down when the blonde nuzzled into his shoulder and shifted so that his weight wasn't fully on him, he had to smile. "I knew you were the right one. Vince is starting to see it too," Cid blinked up, startled when the kiss suddenly happened, moaning and gripping at Chaos hair while his mouth was dominated by the other. "That should hold me over until Vince can find the courage to get his dick out of his pants," Cid was still trying to recover from the kiss when Chaos rested back against the couch and fell asleep, holding the blonde tight.

X-

Vincent stirred a few hours later, feeling a weight on his shoulder and something nudging against his thigh. "Hmmm, Vince," red eyes shot open to look down at the contently grinding blonde, still sound asleep. He stiffened under the older man when he realized what it was he was grinding against his thigh.

"Cid," was said, nearly a whimper though he kept his voice steady.

"Huh?" was asked groggily as Cid started waking up. When those blue eyes opened up at him, the blonde smiled and rubbed his eyes, "Morning."

"Knowing your schedule, it's the middle of the night…" Vincent shifted uncomfortably; trying to slip out from under Cid's spread legs.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Cid shifted so that his legs were rested beside Vincent's on the large couch. "Do you mind if I still lay with you? You're nice and warm," Vincent couldn't say no so he just wrapped an arm around Cid's shoulder as he settle in to slip in and out of sleep.

Vincent's worry disappeared once he watched Cid sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't help but run his hand over the blonde hair and wasn't paying attention to how low he let his hand slip until the man grumbled in his sleep. "Chaos, I told you no… Just wanna hold Vince." Vincent blinked, dropping his hand away when he realized he'd been rubbing the man's ass.

_I thought it would be better to hear from him. He turned me down._

Vincent could just blink at the slightly snoring blonde with raised brows, the phrase 'no shit' crossed his mind before he had to smile. _He said no to someone that he's slept with… multiple times… for me? _Cid shifted to nuzzle his face into his shoulder before sighing. "Cid," the blonde's brows shifted at his name. "Thank you," Vincent lifted Cid's chin enough to kiss him.

Cid hummed into the kiss, "Vince? What was that for?"

Vincent's eyes softened, "I never did say good morning."

"Hmm, good mornin'," Cid chuckled as he stared down at Vincent with blue versions of his soft eyes. "Do we gotta get up?"

"Seems you're already up," Vincent shifted and Cid started laughing.

"Watcha expect, kissin' a guy like that, shit," Cid shifted so that he was straddling Vincent's waist, biting his lip while he waited for the skittish man to react. "Ya okay with me bein' here?"

Vincent had thought Cid was moving to get off of him but blinked when the blonde sat back on his waist and watched him with a worried expression. "Yeah," was the slightly shaky answer.

"Okay," Cid leaned down to let their chests touch while he looked up at Vincent and stuck out his tongue to lightly flick it across his lips as Vincent always did when asking for a kiss. "Can I have another kiss?"

Vincent finally let the worry drain from his over thinking mind and smiled. "No… But you can give me one if you want," Cid looked like he'd just kicked his dog until he realized what Vincent had said. Then that cocky smirk showed as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, letting Vincent choose when and if he finally opened up to deepen it. Vincent moaned and brought his hand up to cup Cid's head when the kiss did deepen, he couldn't help but shift up against the blonde that was torturing him with his tongue. "Cid," was moaned out once the blonde had pulled back to let them both breathe.

"God Vince, just want to," Cid started another kiss, this one causing red eyes to widen in worry before the harsh teasing of the more dominate kiss made him whimper into Cid's mouth in surrender. "Hear you moan," Cid seemed to have enough kissing, well at least of mouths as he trailed kisses and licks along Vincent's heaving chest. The dark haired man could only gasp as the blonde's tongue flicked over hardened nipples before Cid went about sucking and teasing them.

"Cid," was sighed out as he arched back to grip at the blonde's shoulders and then hair when he slipped too low for him to keep his grip on skin. "What are you," red eyes rolled down as Cid started undoing Vincent's pants.

"Can I?" Red eyes unfocused, threatening to cross when Cid licked lightly at his freed erection. All he could do was nod, eyes rolling and fluttering shut when those lips first touched him.

"Oh God, Cid," Vincent whimpered, shifting his hips as Cid started bobbing over him and sucking harder. "Cid, Cid, stop…"

Cid took another long suck before he pulled away to look up at Vincent, "Am I pushing you too fast?"

"That was close," Vincent panted, dropping his hands to the couch as the wall he felt himself about to hit faded away.

Cid was not amused, "Ya told me ta stop cuz ya didn't wanna cum? What the fuck?"

"I thought most people didn't want their partner… going off in their face," Vincent said while trying not to blush as red as his eyes.

"May be true, but if I'm suckin' ya I want ya to," Cid ran his hands down Vincent's chest as he started to lick the pulsing erection before sucking on it again.

"Cid, Cid," Vincent could do no more than chant his name, the pitch becoming higher with each hard suck and lick as his hands dug into the couch.

Blue eyes opened lazily, the sight of Vincent slumped back in utter bliss while he moaned and whimpered his name was enough to make any man moan. Vincent bucked hard at the sensation of the blonde moaning around him. "Ah," was whimpered out. The next time his name was spoken it was a pleading mew. "Cid, God, Cid." Vincent's limbs started locking up, "Cid, close." Cid made sure to take the moaning brunette fully into his mouth, leaving no chance of the searching hands pulling him away as he felt him pulsing and twitching hard. Just before Vincent exploded a whimpered, "Cid," was heard while Vincent's hips shifted forward to bury himself deeper in the blonde's mouth.

"Hmm," Cid hummed as he swallowed around him. "Damn, I guess that's it fer the kissin' then, huh?"

Vincent was still buzzing from the orgasm when he opened hazed eyes to look at the smiling blonde in confusion. "Oh… I don't know…" he answered with all honesty. "Selfish," was whispered softly as Vincent ran a hand over his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm being selfish; I was supposed to be wishing you a good morning. How did this get reversed?" Vincent pulled his hand away from his eyes to look down at Cid.

Cid just smiled wider, "Yer on the bottom… I'm just use to taking over. If you want, we could switch."

"No," Vincent said a little too forcefully, making Cid blink and flinch back. "I'm sorry, no."

Cid leaned up so that he was carefully laying across Vincent, "Hey, it's okay. I'm just use to taking care of my partner." He wanted to kiss Vincent so bad. The only thing that stopped him was his not knowing if the taste would set him off or not.

Vincent's nose twitched at the scent on Cid's breathe, he was so close to him. He licked his lips before pushing forward to capture the startled blonde's mouth. Cid tried to pull back, Vincent's hand shot up to cup his head, keeping him still while he searched through the odd taste to find Cid's. Cid moaned first, slumping against Vincent as the other continued to search, Vincent soon followed once he found what he was looking for. "Cid," was whispered once they pulled apart to breathe. Cid could only hum to acknowledge his name. "Would you… like to," blue eyes finally found their way open to see Vincent blushing and unable to look at him. Vincent tried to use a slight cough to compose himself, Cid smiled broadly at that. "Help me figure out how Chaos' toys work?"

"Do I gotta answer that?" Vincent was suddenly drug to his feet to follow after the grinning blonde.

Vincent was starting to worry about his choice when Cid pulled him into his room and turned to lick at his lips, asking for a kiss. Their lips met and the next thing Vincent knew he was sitting on his bed with Cid's hand running over his hips to get him to open them to stand between them. "God Vince," was moaned out as Cid leaned, giving Vincent little choice but to either stop the interaction or lean back. "Ya sure? Most of Chaos' toys are… insertable."

Vincent let out a small whimper, Cid carefully kissing the worry away, "I figured that. Just be gentle, please."

Cid pulled back to smile at him, a hand brushing his black hair away from his worried red eyes. "I think I got just the thing that will make you forget all about what's going where." Vincent was left for a moment to lie back on his bed and contemplate what he was actually about to do. His limbs started trembling softly. "Easy," Cid returned, setting something beside him while he looked down at him and softly kissed and teased Vincent's lips until all he could do was moan and shift restlessly. "Forget what's going on. Don't think, just relax. Your body knows how this dance goes, your mind is just thinking too much." Vincent pressed his teeth against his lip as he looked up at the blonde. "Don't do that," Cid's finger slid over the trapped lip, making Vincent give it up so it could be kissed. "Can I touch you?" Vincent entire lower region tensed at the hand brushing over his thighs. "Relax; I just want to take off your pants. They're in the way," that got him to relax just enough to let Cid slide them down his hips, a long leg was lifted to free itself from the pants before the other soon followed. Vincent instantly knew how exposed he was with both his legs planted on the bed, spread open as he watched with scared eyes.

"Cid, distract me," Vincent reached out to wrap an arm around the startled blonde's shoulder, pulling him close to start another kiss.

"Oh Vince," Cid sighed when the kiss broke just enough to catch a breath before it started again. Cid couldn't help but rub his hands along Vincent's waist and hips, the brunette stiffened under the touch at first but soon started relaxing as he became familiar with the act. "Vince," Vincent let out a yelp when he felt Cid push forward to rub his aching groin against his exposed member. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want, but God I just couldn't not touch you anymore. Let me show you how good it can be, relax."

"Cid, not that," Vincent shifted back, trying to get away from Cid's hardened groin.

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want," Cid pulled back, whining softly before rubbing his hand over his constricted cock to try to sooth the aching. "Can I touch you?"

Cid could feel the tension in the muscles under his hand, they started to relax as he kept shifting his fingers to sooth the worried brunette. "Yes," was spoken in a hushed tone. Cid smiled and lifted his hands so that he could brush fingertips along the top of Vincent's thighs; it automatically got a thrust when they trailed over his groin though he didn't harden.

"Are you still tired from me blowing you or are you that scared?" Cid asked as he leaned down enough to give Vincent the option of kissing him.

"Scared. Last time I was in this type of scenario…" Cid could see every muscle tensing beneath the pale skin and frowned. "I know you won't hurt me, I just can't relax."

"Shhh," Cid made a shushing noise as he leaned a little closer, he was rewarded when Vincent kissed his lips before leaning away. "See, you know I won't do anything you don't want. I'm going to touch you, there, don't worry. Say stop and I will," he could feel the instant tensing under his hands as he trailed them over his worried partner's chest, letting them slowly tease down until they rubbed over the softened cock and lower until Vincent tried to buck away from the touch. "Kiss me?"

"Cid," Vincent couldn't help but shift, trying to get away from the touch even though all it did was tenderly brush his tensed opening. "Cid, I can't," he leaned up to grip at the blonde's shoulders before crushing their lips together. He needed a distraction, and the forceful searching of Cid's mouth gave him a good start to one.

Cid moaned into the kiss, pulling Vincent closer with his free hand while his exploring one pressed harder. "Vince?" was sighed once they pulled away to catch a breath.

"Cid, stop," the digit already pushed through, causing a moan and shifting. Stop became, "Don't stop!"

"Ya okay?" Cid asked while keeping his hand still, Vincent's shifting the only cause of movement.

"Yes, please, move it."

"Vincent," was sighed as Cid leaned down for another kiss, soon he was shifting his finger to slide it across Vincent's prostate even as the brunette rode it.

"God, Cid!" Cid had to smile as Vincent arched back off the bed, the fear well and truly gone from the erection twitching between the brunette's legs.

"Do ya wanna try one of those toys yet?" Cid could feel Vincent relaxing, allowing him to press a second finger into the quivering hole.

Vincent was panting, he couldn't seem to get his eyes to work properly, or was that his brain? "Yes."

"Don't worry, if you liked that, you'll love this," Cid slicked the long wand-like toy up before pressing the slender bulb against Vincent's needy opening.

"Cold," Vincent couldn't help but tighten around the toy, shifting slightly as if to get away from the chilled plastic. "Cid," his mind was working again, it started scaring him. "Cid!"

"Easy, I'm right here," Cid leaned up to let Vincent focus on him, brushing sweat slicked hair out of his face. "I'm going to turn it on, okay?"

"On?" Vincent's eyes went wide when the thing inside him suddenly started vibrating. "Oh God!" He arched back, moaning and whimpering as his body tried to turn itself inside out starting with his testis. The orgasm didn't stop, the vibrations just kept it going to its full capacity until his vision faded to complete black.

X-

Vincent shifted, a smile across his face as he started to wake up. He hummed questioningly when he realized he was the only one in bed. He blinked, wondering if the whole thing had been a very realistic dream, that thought vanished at the note propped against his alarm clock.

"Had to go to work today. Hope you had pleasant dreams." Highwind was scrawled under it.

"Work?" Vincent blinked and grabbed for his cell, groaning when he realized how long they're been holed up in his apartment. He had to get a hold of Cloud and get to the office to catch up on the lost time.

X-

"Vincent, I haven't seen you in weeks, I was getting worried," Tifa smiled as Vincent walked through her door to take a seat on the nearby couch.

"I'm sorry I missed our last appointment, I was out of country on a private delivery and forgot all about calling to cancel."

"That's alright. You look better, how is your arm?"

Vincent ran his hand over the hidden scars under his sleeve, "It has healed. I've already had the stitches removed."

"That's good. So, anything you want to talk about today?"

Vincent's nails suddenly became very interesting to him, nervousness causing him to pluck under each nail to keep his hands busy. "I've been… in a relationship…"

"That's good." Tifa was smiling, though he didn't see it with his eyes on the floor. "Is she aware of your other selves? Because with your past; it would be better for you both to have that in the open. You've been hurt before because your partner didn't know."

Vincent was smiling softly, the nervousness in his eyes never touching that true smile. "That won't be a problem. He's already very away of my issues."

"He?" Vincent could practically hear her blink. "Ooh, well, I'm glad you've found someone that accepts you as you are."

"He does, I hadn't realized how much he cared… I'd known him for years and I just kept him away because of fear." Vincent was fiddling with his nails again, suddenly wondering what Cid would think if he had them painted. "I've been, experimenting, with accepting my… quirks." Maybe red, he smirked softly, yeah red. That would prove it wasn't Chaos that had done it.

"Really?" Tifa asked, unsure how to take that sentence.

"I had an incident the other week when I came back from my short trip. I ended up in a cell for a little while, some small charge it's been cleared up no worries. This brute that was half drunk and all stupid was trying to hit on me. When I turned him down he tried to get physical. I ended up slamming him into the bars of the cell to keep his hands off me. I was actually angry, and I acted on it! I know I took it too far but he wouldn't back down if I hadn't," Vincent had dropped his head enough that his red eyes seemed to glow against the black hair around them. "I told Cid to shut the fuck up the other day. It blew him away. Took him a minute to realize **I** had said it. He just started laughing and slapped my shoulder telling me no fucking way," Vincent actually chuckled a little and smiled. "Cid's got the mouth of a sailor and smokes like a chimney, well when I'm not breaking his cancer sticks. It makes him laugh when he hears me cursing."

"Cid? Is he the one you're… in a relationship with?" Tifa wasn't too sure how to word it so not to spook Vincent if he hadn't accepted that they were a couple.

"Yes. Most of the time we're together we're either cooking or watching something on TV," Vincent could feel the blush attempting to creep into his cheeks and shifted his head to try to shake it off.

Tifa noticed the blush but didn't want to push, if he wanted to share anything more it was up to him. "And he's completely comfortable with you having multiple personalities? You haven't had any issues with that?"

"He's not exactly comfortable, but he is accepting and helping me with them. He sometimes says my name in question when I do something out of the normal when we're…" Vincent didn't even know how to finish that, didn't have a clue even how to explain what they did that passed as intimate. Instead he just shook his head, his eyes narrowed while he tried to think of a way to explain it. "The other day he stayed over after his shift and we stayed in to watch movies and he just decided to stay the night than risk going home. He cut himself when he was shaving," Vincent closed his eyes when the memory of him jumping the blonde and licked and kissed him until he couldn't possibly get another drop of blood from the wound. Cid had been very happy to take care of them both after the odd fit had occurred. "He kept asking my name when I was kissing him… He does that when he's worried that it isn't me in control. Though, none of the others have tried to surface since we've been together."

"They haven't, at all?"

"Chaos has pushed me to act when I usually wouldn't but other than that. Their urges are still there, it's just been me that act on them. I've found out a few things I'd tried to suppress. I can't seem to shrug them off. Cid has been so understanding and supportive; I don't think I can anymore. I don't think I want to…" Tifa had the biggest grin on her face when she noticed the weight she'd seen holding him back start lifting. It seemed he was truly accepting what she, Reeve and she knew Cid had to be telling him too. "Is our session up? I want to get home before Cid gets there…" Tifa had to blink at the smirk she noticed on Vincent's face.

"You're in love, aren't you?" The moment it left her mouth she wished she could take it back, knowing the man to be skittish when something was thrown straight in his face.

"Yeah, I think I am," Vincent said as he looked up at the startled young woman, "And I know it's _me_ he loves. Not Chaos, me. He's even said no to him…" Tifa kept herself from giggling at the glowing smile she saw on Vincent's face.

"Alright, you run along to your date then. We can pick this up next week, if you think you still need me by then." Vincent was confused as they stood up to leave. "It was nice knowing you, Mr. Valentine," he was offered her hand as she smiled at him.

"Good day, Ms. Lockhart," he shook it before leaving.

X-

Vincent nibbled on his lip as he wrapped his newly dried red painted nails around the rim of the sink while he looked over his face in the mirror. His lip twitched, "He likes it better when I'm just out of bed," a small shudder shot up his spine at the thought before he brought his fingers up to ruin the expertly combed hair. He didn't stop raking his fingers until the majority of it fell over the left side of his face while the rest spiked back in odd sweeps. He ran his hands over the deep red shirt, the color starting to arouse him. "I hope I can go through with this," Cid had patiently waited, and helped Vincent get over his fears but he still had doubts. It wasn't Cid he doubted, he had been at the man's mercy time and again and he never once took advantage even in his most vulnerable moments. Vincent started getting excited again, images of him being under his caring blonde while he was thrust into was causing him to pant and hold tightly to the sink. He wanted it, even with whatever fear he had of losing it in the middle of the act and quite possibly hurting himself or worse Cid. Or even possibly imbedding his fear even further until he couldn't even be held by him anymore, that's what scared him the most.

"Hey, Vince," the door slammed shut at the front of the apartment as Cid came it. "I know ya love ta cook but I've been really wanting some Chinese, hope ya don't mind," Cid wasn't paying attention as he set the bags on the kitchen island to start sorting them.

Vincent closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing it out. He wanted this and no matter what, fear wouldn't take it from him. "I was thinking of eating in," Cid smirked as he heard Vincent walked up behind him. "But it isn't food I'm hungry for," blue eyes went wide when Vincent pressed against him to pull him close.

"Vince?" Cid asked over his shoulder as a hand came up to cup his cheek.

"It's me, no matter what happens, it's me," Vincent moaned as Cid turned to lick and suck his fingers. "Cid," was whispered against his throat, his teeth nipping at any point of skin he could get to without moving clothes. "Make love to me."

"Goddamn Vince, this is gonna be tough with you behind me," Cid shifted, pulling Vincent in front of him, helping him up to sit on the counter. "Ain't the most comfortable place for yer first time Vince," that got long legs wrapped around his waist and locking there so he couldn't get away.

"Cid, I want you here and now," Vincent slipped the tube out of his pocket to set in on the counter. "Love me."

"Oh Vince, you've thought of everything ain't ya?" Cid chuckled against the kiss Vincent used to silence him while he worked on getting their pants undone. "Yer sure about this?"

"Stop asking before I lose my nerve, just love me, please," Vincent shifted his legs higher, pulling his knees up over the blonde's shoulders to give him better access.

"God you look so hot, just want to fuck you so hard…" Cid admitted, feeling Vincent's knees tighten on his shoulders while he moved to start teasing at the tightened opening. "Kiss me," that was enough of a distraction to get Vincent to loosen his grip and let Cid slip his slick fingers inside. The kiss started turning from loving to dominating, making Cid moan while the usually tender man turned more wanton under his touch. "Vince?"

"Yeah?" Vincent moaned, shifting, "Deeper, please, touch it."

"Ya sure yer Vince? Cuz he usually doesn't go all 'fuck me' like this," Cid couldn't help but tease, thinking Chaos was trying to pull a fast one because he'd shot him down since being with Vincent.

"Highwind, it really is me. Please, I want this, not him, me." Now that the excitement was settling down the worry had started creeping in, he pulled Cid forward and kissed him hard to help chase away the fear following the worry. "Either take care of me or I kick you out and take care of myself…"

Cid was positively purring at that, "God Vince I love when you're commanding." Vincent gasped and gripped at the third finger entering him, soon moaning when they started shifting to spread him wider.

"Oh, fuck, Cid, please, touch it," however he bucked or shifted, Cid made sure to keep his fingers from brushing Vincent's prostate and it was driving him mad!

"No, ya don't get touched 'til I'm in ya." Cid shifted to help settle Vincent over him, he could feel the brunette's muscles tense. "Stay relaxed or I have to start all over again." Vincent gasped and moaned, shifting as Cid spread his fingers wide one final time before pulling them free to rest his cock against the writhing man's entrance. "Ready?"

"God, Cid, yes," Vincent pulled him, whining softly as the blunt intruder slowly pushing into him. "Slow, please, slow," was whimpered out once he felt Cid push past his entrance.

"As slow as ya need," Cid shifted softly, nudging strokes to help Vincent get use to just being entered. "Tell me when you're ready for real," Vincent gasped, clawing at Cid as he felt him pushing forward when he started relaxing, moaning as he slid directly over his prostate.

"Cid, more," Vincent tried to pull the blonde deeper in, Cid keeping himself still being the only thing stopping him. "Please, I need all of it!" As much as Cid wanted to just shove himself into his moaning partner he forced himself to slowly push into the gripping passage. "Oh, stop," Cid stilled, panting as he forced himself to keep still. "Too deep."

"I ain't that big Vince, much as I hate to say," Vincent yipped, moaning at the feel of the hardened flesh within him while he was pulled so that he was laying back on the counted with Cid keeping his waist supported. "See? I'll fit," Vincent could only moan as the angle allowed Cid to slowly sink himself fully into him.

"Cid," red nails clawed as Vincent's head tossed back. "Move, please. Really move." Cid shifted softly, giving tender rocking thrusts that hit every spot he knew would set the brunette off. "Oh, Cid!" Vincent moaned and arched, every rock causing lights to explode behind his eyes. "Cid, I'm… Oh, Cid… Won't last, faster, please," Vincent shifted to pull him closer, digging in his heels to help the groaning blonde move faster. "Right there… God, Cid," Vincent clawed deep into Cid's shoulders as he came, spilling himself onto the blonde as he panted and moaned.

"Fuck, Vince…" Cid shifted forward into the gripping passage, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself out a moment before he shot over Vincent's stomach with a growling sound. Both laid there trying to catch their breath.

"Why did you pull out?" Vincent asked once he became aware enough to shift at the cooling drops across his body.

"Didn't think ya'd like me cummin' in ya."

Vincent smirked, "Cid, if I'm lettin' ya fuck me, I want ya to." That got Cid laughing while he helped Vincent off the counted. Vincent groaned as how weak his legs felt, leaning onto Cid when they threatened to give. "I think I need a bath…"

Cid laughed, "Mind if I join you?" Vincent took one look at the blonde's splattered body and laughed even as he blushed to match the color of his eyes.

"Never."


End file.
